the sun and the sea
by shewolf2118
Summary: this is the sequeal to my over fanfic, Kai and Sally's relationship hits a whole new level in this one. Tala still keeps a watchfull eye on the pair as do their other freinds which is good because two certain men want to break up the happy couple
1. missing you

1 - missing you

Early morning in Japan. The sun slowly rose in the sky the rays cast soft shadows onto a large wooden building. A dojo. In this dojo 4 boys were curled up in there sleeping sacks. The first boy had huge amounts of blond hair and a face full of freckles. The boy named max smiled in his sleep, dreaming of pleasant things. Next to him was a boy a little older than him, he had long navy blue hair tided in a pony tail. This boy snored loudly and his stomach rumbled. drool fell from his mouth. Tyson.  
Unlike these two the two other boys were wide awake. Ray's golden cat-like eyes glared in Tysons direction. His long black hair dangled in its tie behind him. ray liked Tyson very much but right now the boy was being very annoying. "I'm gonna gag him if he doesn't shut the fuck up" growled a voice behind him. Kai. Ray and smiled at him. kai lay flat on his back wide awake and glaring at the celling. Kai's mood had been worse than usual partly because of Tyson challenging him every 5 seconds of the day and then snoring loudly through the night. The other part of Kai's bad mood was his seperation from his girlfriend sally. "missing her that much huh ?" Ray asked.  
kai turned to him, his usually scowling face etched with sadness. "yeah..." he mumbled. kai had gone to japan to rejoin his friends for a tournament, the blade breakers had been reunited by mr Dickinson for a series of special matches. Kai had originally looked forward to this, it was only the day before he left that he changed his mind about things.

Flashback

kai knelt next to sally holding back her hair a she vomited into the toilet. Her breathing was heavy, sweat covered her forehead and tears ran down her cheeks. His lover had been like this on and off for a week now. after what seemed like an age the girl finally stopped being sick. "i think i should stay, your in no condition to be alone" kai said his voice firm.  
Sally smiled weekly at him. "I'm not alone my oni-chan will look after me" she said. This was true Tala would look after her but still kai pressed the matter. "yeah i know but i don't wan to go there without you..or him for that matter" he said concern evident on his face.  
"no kai your friends need you, besides ill be better in a day or two I'm sure and once i am ill come oer there and join you....I'm not letting you get all the fun" Sally said, meaning that she wanted to battle against his former team. Kai smirked at her despite his doubt "your just desperate to try out Luna on them aren't you" he said. Sally smiled and gt to her feet, Kai steadied her all the time As she straightened up The girls blue eyes sparkled as they always did and they locked wit Kai's purple orbs. "i am and that's why ill be fine...trust me its probably just Tala's dodgy cooking anyway" Sally said smiling "i heard that !" came a yell from he next room. Tala wandered in and frowned at his little sister "its not my cooking" he mumbled. Tala turned his frown to Kai "don't worry buddy ill look after her, you just get packing. We will be with you in a couple of days" he said. kai sighed but agreed the was no arguing with the two. "don't worry kai I'll be fine" sally whispered.  
end flashback

Kai sighed deeply, he would of been a bit more convinced of her words if she hadn't been sick on Tala's shoes right after. Her brothers constant glares also bothered him sometimes Kai got the feeling that Tala was blaming him some how. kai found that taking his anger out on Tyson in beybattles was the only thing that calmed his inner rage. He was proud of the fact that he had one every single fight but sad that Sally wasn't around to share his joy. He was scared about this mystery illness and he longed for her to get well again so she could be at his side. As the boys chest ahed with his longing he became lost in thought.

Kai pov i wish i knew what was wrong with Sally, shes been like it for a while now and i havent heared from her and Tala for a whole week. I just wish i knew she was alright and i wish she was here...with me. I didnt think it was possible to miss someone so much its like..im alone, its so stupid im in a room with 3 of my freinds and yet i feel lonley. Its like part of me is missing. "i know how you feel" came Dranzers voice. kai knew he missed Luna but the good thing about being a spirit ment that he could just go see who he wanted providing Kai gave him permission. "im not leaving you alone, what if Tyson callenged you ?..besides im sure shes fine" the phoenix said gentley. However both felt like things wernt right somehow. Like something was about to happen, something big.  
end pov

A sudden loud noise made both kai and Ray jump. A blast metal music come from a sleek black mobile. Kai's mobile. ray watched as quite literary threw himself at the phone. "hello...Tala how is Sally ?...really...really well that's good, when will you be over here..that's great !...can i talk to her ?..oh OK then, no don't wake her...Tell her i miss her though when she wakes up...yeah OK see you soon then" kai said a smile slowly spread on his face.  
Ray yawned and blinked at the older boy as he hung up. "everything OK ?" he asked. to his surprise Kai grinned wildly at him "every thing's great ! She'll be here tomorrow night" he said. Kai felt his heat leap about in his chest he saw Ray's golden eyes gleam back at him and the neko-gin smiled. "you two make such a cute couple" he said.  
Rays intention had been to rile his team captain but he was surprised and absolute horror kai just beamed at him, "aw thanks Ray...well guess we should get some sleep" the boy said curling under the blankets. Ray gawped at him for a few seconds seeing Kai being cheerful was a very scary thing. Lucky the old Kai resurfaced.  
"Tyson shut the fuck up or ill make you do 300 laps tomorrow" kai yelled launching a book at the navy haired bladers head. It was a direct hit Tyson was woken up and now had a huge red mark on his face. "ow Kai what was that for !" the stormy eyed blader growled. "quite simply for being you...now shut up and go back to sleep and this time don't wake up me and Ray with you snoring" Kai snarled. Ray blinked and looked between the two, both bladers lay down with their backs to each other. The neko-gin grinned he couldnt wait for Sally to get here either he knew full well that once she was the real fun would start. with Sally's playful nature and Kai's bossy one it was sure to be an interesting few months.


	2. sickness

\OK my sit i usually type on has gone AWOL once again so imtyping directly into an old document on here, so if my grammar and spelling are worse than normal me very very very sowie DX anyways down to business, im still not sure just where this fic is going to go but lets just say Kai and Sally are in for another rough ride, and that girl is in no condition for it. Strain will be persistent on the two. Will they prevail ?, will they stand to toghteragainst all that comes ? or will tragedy leave them both broken hearted !....well now Ive got that off me chest you may read on enjoy ^^/

2 sickness

Sally and Tala walked slowly down the pavement. Finally the two were in japan. Finally Sally was well enough to travel. Finally they knew what was wrong. "Sally...Sally, you Ok ?" came a voice. Sally blinked and turned her tired eyes slowly towards her brother. The girl was pale. To pale. Tala looked at her warily"are you going to throw up ?" he asked. His sister shook her head. "no I'm just real sleepy...how much further is it oni-chan" sally asked before cutely yawning. Tala gave a somewhat relived sigh. "not far now...look you can just see the Dojo over there" he said gesturing in in the general direction. Sally squinted at the distant place "aw that's like light years away" she said her head dropping, red hair covering her eyes. Tala tutted at her "don't exaggerate Sis, now have you though about how your going to tell Kai ?" he asked his tone very serious. Sally suddenly felt very scared, her chest tightened. The girl had tried to avoid the matter in her head. The whole idea terrified her. Tala glared at his younger sibling, he loved her but l this was her fault as much as Kai's and she needed to be responsible. He stopped her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, turning her round to face him."Sally I'm sure your scared as hell but if you don't tell him i will, its the idiots right to know after all..." Tala paused. His blue eyes still glared at Sally,who avoided his gaze. She was so pale and thin, dark rings weighed down her eyes and she was always holding her bloated stomach. Tala let her out his grasp and ran his fingers rapidly threw his hair, the boy was extremely aggravated. Again he glared at her "i mean it Sally and belive me is better if you tell him....i might just smack that moron strait in the face" he growled. He heard Sally sniff quietly and felt a little guilty, Tala heaved a huge sigh and reached out and pulled his sister into a tight hug. As tears spilled out her eyes Sally snuggle into her brother chest where she felt safe. "this wasn't supposed to happen yet...imnot ready...Kai...his not ready either i know it !...his gonna break up with me" she blubbered. Her brother snorted "is that what your worried about ?...silly cow of course he wont leave you he loves you !" Tala soothed. His sister pulled away and whipped away the last salty stains, she gave her brother a watery smile. "really ?...you don't think he'll throw me away ?" she asked. Tala smirked at her " no i don't and besides if he did do that i would kill him" he growled with evil expression. Sally sweet dropped "my oni-chan is psycho !" she mumbled and the sweet drops increased. Next thing she knew was that she saw being dragged to the Dojo, where Kai was. Sally still felt scared and for once she didn't no what to say to him. "I'm giving you one week, then i tell him...and punch him while I'm at it" Talasaid ending his threat with some semi evil laughter. Sally blinked then gave him a narrowed eye look at " boy do you need a hobby...and no hurting Kai his mine !" she growled. "yeah ? well your hormones are annoying and so is your ever shifting mood" Tala retaliated. sally just stuck out her tounge at him and allowed herself to be dragged to their new temporary home.

At the dojo its self the bladebreakers were being out through their paces. Well one was anyway two watched while one attempted to kill the other. "Tyson im going to kill you" kai yelled at the top of his lungs. The navy haired blader was doing his best to keep out his captain'sway but to no with no luck. The boy had him cornered as he advanced on his victim Tyson began to laugh. "its not funny Tyson !" Kai snarled. However Tyson didn't stop he roared with waves of uncontrolled laughter, pointing at Kai and fat tears of joy leaking out his eyes. Ray and Max exchanged a grin they wanted to laugh too but knew better than to actually laugh out loud. It had all started just an hour ago.

FLASHBACK

Dawn. 3 out of four of the blade breakers were already up and listing to the fourth talk in his sleep. Ray, Tyson and Max all gathered around kai trying desperately to stifle their giggles. Kai himself lay flat on his back fast sleep. His cheeks had a pinkish tinge to them and he was smiling. "no kitten don't do that...no" the purple eyed boy mumbled. "who's kitten ?" Max asked eyes wide with amazement. "its what he calls Sally" ray replied golden eyes gleaming with his own amusement. "no kidding....that's so sweet, aw our little Kai is all grown up and in love" Max said ruffling the sleeping boys hair. Tyson however got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The navy haired lad pulled Kai's bag over to him and began rooting through it. "Tyson what the hell are you doing !?" Ray gasped he looked quickly to make sure the noise don't wake Kai. "guys i just had the sweetest idea" Tyson grinned as he pulled out a small round container. Kai's blue war paint. Ray and max stared at the former champion knowing he was planing some form of revenge. Both boys watched in awe rather than stopping the boy. Tyson drew blue triangle on the end of Kai's nose and 3 blue lines on each cheek. "now who's the kitten ?" Tyson smirked at the sleeping boy. Ray blinked at both boys trying to hide his own smile "his going to kill you Tyson" he said. "probably" Tyson said brightly.

END FLASHBACK

Now as the newly dubbed Kai-kitty, Tyson couldn't help but laugh even as the older boy forced him to the ground. Tyson still laughed as Kai pinned him "aw whats the kitten gonna do ? scratch me ? ..." Tyson teased. However Kai was not drawn in by the taunt. Tyson stopped laughing and his eye winded as Kai pulled another pot of war paint out his pocket. "actually i was going to attempt some art of my own...and guess what Tyson you big fat head is the canvas" the captain smirked. Ray and Max exchanged another look ad approached he two boys. They leaned cautiously over Kai's shoulder at what he was drawing. Rays golden eyes shone with laughter and Max burst into a fit of giggles when they saw Kai's master piece. "whats he done ?!...come on guys what did Kai draw" Tyson cried. However he wasn't the focus of attention anymore.

Tala and sally wandered in through the open gate looking about them at the huge building. Kai quickly released Tyson and raced over to his lover. As he came level with her he found that she seemed a little hesitant but then she launched herself at him. "Hiya champ" she purred and cuddled close against his broad chest. Kai felt himself blush at the attention, this was awkward in front of his old friends but he didn't really mind. He pulled her closer and was glad that he had washed of Tyson's handy work before she had arrived. "hey kitten, you all better now ?" he asked. "yeh I'm fine "Sally said but form became stiff in his arms. She looked frantically about her for a change of subject. She found one. "why dose Tyson have a penis on his head !?" Sally exclaimed and the whole yard filled with laughter, including Kai's and excluding Tyson's. The navy haired blader freaked out and raced indoors to wash off Kai's art work "it doesn't mater how hard you scrub Tyson your always be a nob-head to me" Sally called and the laughter grew deafening. Sally felt Kai's arms still around her and leaned back into his chest enjoying the happiness while it lasted.


	3. captain and coach

3 - captain and coach

Three days had passed since sally's arrival and Ray had discovered hat things weren't going to be as much fun as he thought. The neko-gin had come to the conclusion that Sally ans Kai weren't a cute couple but an extremely evil duo bent on training them to death.  
"come on Ray get in the game" rang out a cold voice. Kai. Ray blinked his cat-like eyes in the direction of his captain. kai stood around a yard away, wearing a red tank top and black cargo pants. Red biker gloves were on his hands and large heavy looking black and red boots adorned his feet and the trade mark white scarf was wrapped around his neck fluttering in the breeze. Kai had grown taller and wider during his training he looked much more like a man than a teenager. His hair had also got longer the light blue fell loosely about over his purple eyes and the dark was almost long enough to tie up in a pony tail. "dame cat... stop staring ! and come train, Sally has the others ready there waiting for us" Kai said.  
Ray sighed and pulled himself off the floor he had been enjoying a nap in the morning sunlight but that was over, his master beckoned. The neko-gin followed behind Kai as they made their way to the beach to train. "its early for sally isn't it ?" Ray asked, remembering Sally was always hated mornings. kai turned to his team mate a frown upon his face "yeah it is unusual, she was up before me. Her and Tala had eaten breakfast and were already blading"he said. He was annoyed that he hadn't woken when she had, he hadn't felt her or heard her move. It had happened everyday now, Sally got up first and ate and got to work without him. Kai had the distinct impression that he was missing something. She was acting very strangely indeed. As was her brother, Tala repeatedly shot him dirty looks.  
"if you don't mind me asking Kai, is everything alright between you two ?" Ray asked concerned. Although the two seemed very happy to team up and bully the other blade breakers, the lovers seemed distant. Sally constantly shifted to and from Kai, who was struggling to keep up with her moods. ray watched as his friends face seemed etched with the sadness it had held when he was separated from Sally.  
kai sighed, he liked ray best out his team but still found it hard to be open. "yes and no....I'm not sure what Ive done wrong" he said in a quite voice. The neko-gin smiled and pressed the matter. "maybe your being a bit pushy in the sex department" he grinned. kai felt himself go pink. "we haven't had sex for about a month" he said ding inside from embarrassment.  
"so you two have at least done it. You sly old dog....whats she like" Ray said expression bordering on manic. Kai snapped "Ray, my sex life is none of your business !....and besides its not the problem" he snarled. "well... maybe, maybe not. Why your so ratty ?...feeling a bit frustrated at all Kai" Ray snickered. Kai glared at him. "don't give me that look Kai, maybe that's why shes moody....she wants you to herself" Ray said in a more serious tone. Kai blinked at him. "have some alone time with Sally take her out for a meal or something" Ray suggested. Kai blinked some more then smiled. It was a good idea. Then Ray sidled up to Kai and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "or something !" he winked. Kai growled and pulled away, he walked ahead of his team mate his white scarf flapping behind him. One word on his lips "pervert" he called to Ray.

On the beach the other blade breakers were being put through their paces. " come on Tyson move you $$ !..you too Max" Sally yelled. The young girl stood on a wall high above the others, in a very Kai like pose watching them run laps.  
"cant we stop yet" Tyson panted. "no" came the blunt reply. "aw please Sally just a little rest" Max gasped. "sorry Maxie but no...i cant be easy on you just because your so nice" Sally said her hands moved onto her hips and she put on her strictst face. The two boys carried on racing.  
Next to Sally was her brother. Tala sat next to her eyes keeping a close watch, she woke him earlier and earlier every morning with her vomiting. It was a wonder how the others hadn't heard it yet. Tala sighed and looked closely at his little sister.  
Sally wore a pair of very baggy blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. Black leather biker gloves covered each hand and on her feet were a pair of black sneakers. She was still small in height and curvy in figure .Her long red and black hair came down past her shoulders almost reaching the small of her back. Her blue eyes looked tired and angry. Tala was increasingly weary of the moods. However he had to push the matter in case she backed down. "Sally any thoughts on how your going to tell Kai about.." he began but his sister silenced him with a single look. "you know as well as i do i haven't had a moment alone with him since we got here" she growled.  
Tala threw up his hands in defence "i no, i no please don't take it out on me but please hurry up....sis the longer you leave it the harder it will be, i don't want to do it for you....and I'm kind off feed up with helping you every morning. Its high time it was your boyfriends shift" he said. Sally sighed and suddenly looked like she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry oni-chan, i really am...i promise to tell him first chance i get" she whispered, her hands on her tummy. Her brother smiled and nodded at her "good...by the way Tyson seems to be escaping" he said pointing down to the beach. Sally's eyes went dark and she glared down at where Tala was showing. Max still ran laps but Tyson was running down the beach towards home. "see ya later losers" he yelled. Tala watched as his sisters face went red and she let out a huge roar. He still watched and smiled broadly while Sally gave chase.  
Tyson looked over his shoulder saw her coming and ran faster, however the smaller girl caught up with him and tackled him to the floor. Then the poor boy was dragged back by his ear, screaming all the way. "your soooo mean, your almost a bigger jerk than Kai !" Tyson cried. "do not call Kai a jerk you jerk !" Sally yelled back.  
Not far from this Kai and Ray were watching the scene. The neko-gin was sweet dropping and Kai he was of course smirking. "that's my girl" he muttered as Sally chased Tyson over the beach, yelling abuse at the navy haired blader. Still smirking he went to separate the two.  
Sally had pinned Tyson to the ground and was just deciding what to do with him, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and the girl felt herself being pulled back against a broad chest. A voice lightly chuckled in her ear. "easy now Sally, i cant have you killing my team" it said. Sally glared at her victim then turned on her captor. "aw Kai....his so annoying" she growled.  
"that he is but still killing him is mean even for us....how about we train him till his limbs fall off instead" kai smirked. Sally looked at him with interest, his purple eyes glinted and Sally's blue ones sparkled back. Tyson gulped and tried to crawl away only to be forced back in the direction of the other bladebreakers.  
As they walked towards the team Kai reached out for Sally's hand. He was happy when she grasped his back and laced fingers. "how about you an me go out tonight" Kai asked quietly, so only she could hear. The girl turned to him "sounds nice...." she smiled but her voice shook as she remembered her promise to Tala. Concern flickered on Kai's face "are you ok kitten" he asked squeezing her hand. Sally just nodded and moved closer to her lover resting her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled, his girl was sure acting strange but she still seemed to love him. The boy smiled and couldn't Wait for the night to come. He couldn't Wait to have her all to himself. He had no idea that sally was secretly dreading the same thing.

\ aw poor sallys very nervous and things arnt even all that bad yet...yet mwa ha ha ha. anywho hope your all enjoying this and that you like my character ^^. Im tying to make this funner than my last fic, its going to have alot of different types of genre in it. Humor, romance, adventure and maybe a little angst. COMMENTS PLEASE XD/


	4. secret revealed

4 - secret reveled

It was nighttime and the bladebreakers had finished all their training. Tyson, Max and Ray were all now sitting around a table tucking into dinner. Tala joined them choosing to sit between the ever hyper blonde and the neko-gin. "hey where are the two love birds ?" Tyson asked his moth full of noodles. Tala turned to him "their going out for dinner...i think they are both getting ready" he said a smile on his face. He knew that Kai had booked a table as a fancy restaurant and that the two had to dress nicely. He also knew that this action although extremely romantic, bugged Sally. The girl hated dressing up.  
In the bathroom sally scowled at herself in the large mirror. She had washed and straightened her mass of two toned hair, it now was tucked neatly behind her ears and over her shoulders. However her hair wasn't the problem, what she was wearing was. Sally wore a little black dress an the closely fitting material hung about halfway down her thigh. Sally sighed this was not what she was used to, the girl couldnt remember last time she had worn a dress. along with the dress she wore a pair of black high heals and a blue shawl that matched her eyes. The girl pulled the silky blue material over her bare shoulders, she liked it best out of the entire outfit, as for the shoes she knew they would probably be the cause of some embarrassment. The was a knock on the door and her brother walked in. Tala's eyes widened at the site "oh my god...you look like a girl" he teased. Sally stuck her middle finger up at him "fuck you, Tala" she muttered turning pink. Her brother walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder, "i meant it in a nice way....you all set ?" he asked gently. Sally knew what he was getting at and her chest tightened at the thought. "it will be fine...he'll be shocked but his not going to dump you, he loves you too much" Tala said sensing his sisters fear. Sally took a deep breath Tala didn't know even half of her fears but at least he knew the main one and his words did bring some comfort.  
Sally took another looked at herself in the mirror before turning back to Tala "thanks oni-chan, your the best" she said hugging the older sibling tightly. From the door someone cleared their throat nosily. Kai. Sally looked over her brothers shoulder at her lover. As their eyes meet she felt her breath get sucked out her lungs.  
Kai stood in the doorway looking very handsome. He had washed of the war paint and his pale skin of his face faintly glowed in the dim light. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and a red tie which hung loosely around his neck. Black trousers covered his legs and a pair of brown shoes were on his feet. kai smirked at her and his purple eyes slightly smoldered. Tala looked between the two and decided to make a quick exit "see you two later" he called.  
Kai was still smirking widely at Sally from the doorway, he leaned casually against the frame. "you look....edible" he breathed. Sally felt herself go a bright shade of red. Her blue eye flicked up and down the older boys form, "you look pretty good your self" she said. Kai stood up straight and held out his hand for her.  
Sally wandered forward and grasped Kai's hand in hers. The boy pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, Sally let herself become lost in thoughts and kissed back. "wow this is nice, i come in here for a chat and im mentally raped" Luna's voice said in her head. "shut up and go play with Dranzer" Sally answered her mentally.  
The two lovers separated for breath. Kai's eyes burned into Sally's but he pulled himself back, they had a dinner to get to. The other part of he night could wait. "come on kitten lets go" the boy said wrapping hi arm round Sally's waist and pulling her gently along. "where are we going that's so great gotta where this thing" sally said tugging at her dress. "why are you fussing, you look amazing... and were going to that new place on the high street" kai said with a chuckle at his girls expression. "you mean the palace !?...its impossible to get in there, its all politicians, celebraties and other rich snobs" Sally exclaimed. Kai raised one eye brow and she remembered his bloodline. "oh eh your one of them....i keep forgetting your family's loaded" she said. kai smirked "its pretty easy for me to get where i want, all Ive got do is say my dear old grandpas name and im in...its the only good thing about being related to him" he said his voice slightly cold.  
Sally blinked up at him and realised Kai didn't want to talk about it anymore, she wondered about the rest of his family. "what about your mom ?" she asked. Kai looked down at her "what about her" he snapped. Sally jumped a little at his voice and pulled out his grip. The was silence for a while as the building came into view. "my mother is ok..we get on i guess but i don't visit her mush because she lives with him, his been kind off going down hill the couple of years and shes been nursing him" Kai said very quietly. Sally curled back against him. "well i guess someones got to do it, and at least he doesn't rule your life anymore...will he get better ?" she asked. "nope, and i hope he hurries up and dies real soon" kai said coldly. Sally nodded in agreement, she stiffened as Kai's hand rested on her tummy. "sorry, for being moody i'll be good now" he whispered in her ear "are you OK" he added remarking at her static form. "im fine...eh im just...hungry" Sally replied. 2well then lets go eat" Kai purred and lead her through the great glass doors of the palace.  
In the entrance Sally Stared around in awe and began to fuss over Kai, tightening his tie and straighting his collar. The palace was huge !, brightly lite chandeliers hung from the celling and the were at least 60 tables each decorated with silverware. Kai smiled and stopped sally's fussing "come on you" he chuckled leading her to their booth.  
The table was set apart from the others by a set of red curtains, smaller than the rest the table and covered in a white satin cloth. A large silver candlestick was in the center and the light from the candles cast a soft romantic light around it. The was a single red rose by one chair. Sally felt her jaw drop. It was perfect. She felt Kai guide her to her set, she knew she had to tell him soon but kept getting distracted. Sally didn't want to ruin his mood again.  
kai sat opposite his girlfriend smirking broadly, he rested his head on his hands and servaid her carefully. Sally continued to look about them, eventually she looked back at him. The two blinked at each other for a bit. "everything OK kitten ?, you seem kind off tense" kai asked. Sally's blue eyes flickered with something Kai couldnt identify. "i...im fine Kai" Sally said but she knew Kai could tell she was lying. His hand reached across for hers. the two lovers laced fingers. "please Sally i want to know whats bothering you, you seem so....distant sometimes, have i done something wrong ?" Kai asked trying to hide the sadness in his tone.  
Sally took a deep breath, it was time. "not exactly...Kai im" she began. "hello there are you ready to order ?" came another voice. A young women had appeared in the booth with them. Sally glared at the pretty blond girl. Kai also scowled "yes i'll have the steak and a glass of red wine" he said coldly. Sally was pleased that he barley even gave blondie a second glance, all his attention was on her. "very good sir, and what about you madame ?" the waitress asked. "um..i'll have roast chicken with gravy and potatoes and the chocolate pudding for desert...um no wine for me just some water" Sally replied, she stuck to the food she knew rather than the rich stuff. As blondie left Sally couldnt stop her self glaring after her, "hungry ?" Kai's voice said. The girl turned back to him, he smirked at her playfully. Sally nodded "uh i haven't eaten much today" she said.  
"now are you going to tell me whats wrong...good grief !" Kai grumbled as the waitress reappeared with their meals. The delicious looking food was spread out in front of them and as blondie left Sally's stomach rumbled loudly. Kai gave her yet another smirk "careful your turn into Tyson"he teased. Sally glared t him "say that again and i'll slap you" she growled and began to eat. Kai ate to, all the while watching and waiting.  
As the meal finished and the candle light began to die, Kai reached out for his loves hand. "i cant wait anymore...tell me" he breathed. Sally looked at him an their eyes locked. Sparkling blue and smoldering purple. Sally gulped and bit her lip. "OK...kai, remember how i was sick a little while ago... well im not exactly better, i still get sick most mornings and that's one of the reasons Ive been moody" she mumbled.  
Kai's heart thudded in concern. "well have you been to the doctor ?" he asked his tone firm. His lover merely nodded and continued to look shifty. "well what did he say ?" Kai pressed. "he said...he said..Kai he said im pregnant !" Sally said and tears spilled out her eyes and over her cheeks. The girl threw her face into her hands as everything she had felt over the last few days came flying out. "im sorry Kai, i really am !" she mumbled.  
On the other side of the table kai just sat and blinked. Pregnant ?. He was going to be a dad ?. Kai stared at his lover, sally still sat crying into hr hands. kai frowned this explained about, the mood swings, the early mornings and the apparent gap between them. "why are you crying !?" he said, his tone harsher than intended.  
"because....your going to leave me, and im going to be and awful mother....Ive ruined everything for us" Sally said, she was sure he was mad. "don't be so stupid, im not going anywhere " Kai snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair. He then sighed, this was sooner than he expected and he had a lot to do.  
He looked back at Sally who was till crying, the boy pulled himself out of the chair and went to her. Kneeling next to her he wrapped his arms over her shoulders, letting her sob into his chest.  
Sally snuffled into him. "your be a great mum and...and i'll do my best as dad" Kai whispered in her ear. Sally puled back slightly so she could look into his eyes. "your not angry ?" she asked. "im furious...but at my self not you, this is my fault and i'll do what i an to make everything right" the boy said tone still aggresive. "what do you mean ?" Sally sniffed. Kai's eyes burned into hers. "i mean exactly what i say, you don't have to worry im going to take care of you....both of you" he said more gently. His hands rested on her tummy "how long do we have ?" he asked. "im only at 6 weeks..still in the early stages" Sally replied.  
Kai's eyes meet hers "good then we have plenty of time" he said. "time for what ?" Sally asked feeling more and more confused by the second. Finally the smirked returned to his face "its a surprise...come on lets go back home" her lover replyied. Sally gave a nervous smile and let herself be lead home and she wondered what Kai was planning.

\wow that was long lol, anyway i wonder if any off you can guess what our phoenix is up to ?, i was unsure of how he should react to the news, at first i thought he might breithly break up with Sally but i couldnt do that t them, i wondered about makng his faint or some such thing but that seemed very unkai like so i desided that he should get a bit angry at himself and want to make things as right as he could for Sally and their little baby to be, things are looking good for them so far but things are only just heating up so stay tuned ....reviews please XD/


	5. plans

5 - plans

Kai walked slowly down the street. The boy knew he was in trouble and that he had to do everything in his power to make things right. Everything was kind of daunting. "so...your going to be a dad, how do you fell...besides scared ?" Dranzer's voice asked in his head. "im not sure, im annoyed at getting Sally into all this..." Kai replied. "don't beat yourself up with this, you two will be fine, so what you planning to do" the phoenix asked. "well first things first i need to tell my family...there is an awful lot i need help with" kai said.  
Just as kai turned a corner he heard footsteps behind him. He froze and flattened his back against the wall. He glared and his senses went on full alert. Who would dare follow him ?. As the footsteps got closer Kai lept around the corner yelling "what the hell do you want ?".  
The stalker let out a cat-like hiss and jumped at least eight foot in the air. It was Ray. "me...i could ask you the same thing...coming in at one in the morning and sneaking of early and whats up with Sally shes all depressed...how could you just disappear without telling her anything" the neko-gin lectured, still hissing at Kai like an over sized tabby.  
Kai sighed. "shes was asleep and i couldnt bring myself to wake her...she knows im coming back" he said irritated at the 20 questions. He had, had a long slept less night and he knew sally hadn't had much better. Ray had no idea what the two were going through.

FLASHBACK  
Kai lay flat on his back staring at the celling, his lover was curled up to his chest snoozing lightly. She had a cold sweat on her head and clutched her stomach. Kai ran his fingers through her hair and turned his purple eyes to her. sally stired and blinked up at him. "you alright kitten ?" he asked.  
However the girl ran off before she could answer, disappearing in the direction of the bathroom. Kai quickly followed. In the bathroom his lover was bent double over the toilet. Her body heaved and she reached. Kai felt a stab in his chest at seeing her so unwell. He walked over to her and began to rub her back softly.  
Finally sally stoped vomiting. the girl sat on the floor looking pretty miserable, Kai fetched her a glass of water to get rid of the taste of sick. The he sat with his arms wrapped around her and rocked her slowly. "im sorry" Sally mumbled into his shoulder. "stop apologizing....its not your fault" kai soothed.  
The boys words and gentle rocking action caused Sally to start drifting back to sleep. The girl felt herself be pulled against his chest as he took her back to bed. Sally curled closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover. She felt him tuck her in and lay next to her. His arm draped over her side his hand on her sore tummy. Sally smiled sleepily "love you" she muttered. "love you two...now go back to sleep kitten" Kai's voice whispered.  
END FLASHBACK

Kai heaved another great sigh and stared at Ray realising that the boy was much to persistent to give up. He decided to be honest after all Ray could be useful. The neko-gin was waiting at him a scowl on his face. "fine...fine ill tell you" Kai snapped making his pal jump again with his aggression. "i got Sally pregnant !...now im on my way to my grandpas to try and convince the old fart to give me some of my inheritance so i can afford to marry her and get a place for us to live" the Russian almost yelled, more anger spilling over.  
Ray just blinked at his team captain. "your joking" he stammered. "do i look like im joking" Kai snapped. "no...wow Kai this is big, do the others know ?" the neko-gin asked. "no and i don't want you to tell them..yet i need to get things arranged first" Kai muttered. He began to walk away heading towards his family's mansion. It had been along walk and Kai was nervous about seeing every one and he realised he was glad Ray was there to offer support.  
As the two approached the house, Ray let out a huge gasp. The building was beautiful. Ivy crept up the walls, the windows were large some of them were stained glass, the were a number of balconies leaning over the bright garden. "This is your grandpa's house !?" Ray exclaimed. "no its my mothers...his just staying here" kai said moody again. "really why ?" the neko-gin pressed. "none of your business ...stupid cat !" Kai replied.  
Kai's purple eyes flicked about him nervously, maybe this was a bad idea. It wasn't really Kai's grandpa that bothered him it was the other one. As the two wandered through the open door they saw two people on the stairs ahead of them.  
One was a women, average height with long two toned blue hair. Her eyes were grey, her skin pale. Her body was slender and she was quite busty. Ray stared at the lady with huge eyes a bead of drool at his mouth. "Wow Kai is that your mom ?...shes so hot" he breathed face tinged pink.  
Kai ignored him, in fact he didn't even hear him. His eyes were fixed on the other person. The man was very tall and broad, with dark brown hair and purple eyes. Eyes like his own. Alexander Hitwarti, Kai's farther. AT the site of him Kai's face turned sour. He shook all over as rage built up inside him, he clenched his fists on order to keep it in but he couldnt.  
"what the hell is he doing here" Kai yelled. Everyone turned and stared at him.  
"oh Kai your home" his mother called. Her name was Claire and she rushed down the stairs to greet her son. The women flung her arms around him, the boy toward over her almost as much as he toward over Sally. Kai's first reaction was to push her away but he resisted and just remained still in her arms. Ray stared at them. " can i get a hug two ?" he said as a joke. "sure why not" Claire said giving the blushing neko-gin a tight hug. Kai rolled his eyes his mother was embarrassing and took things way to literal.  
"i'll ask again, why.. is he... here" Kai said in a bitter tone. His mother turned to him suddenly looking quite sad. "kai...we have some bad news, your grandfather died this morning, your father is here to help arrange his funeral. We were going to call but..." Clair trailed off. kai glared at the floor "i want nothing to do with it....just come talk to me when your done with him" he spat and walked away. Ray followed waving goodbye to Kai's mom as he went.  
"Kai, your mums real nice and real cute....how did she end up with you" Ray teased. Kai glared at him "don't be perverted about my mum....sicko" kai muttered whacking his teammate across the head. Kai lead him into a study to wait for his mom. Kai really didn't care about his grandpa and he certainly didn't want to talk to Alexander.  
As kai sat lost in thought Clair wandered through the door. "kai honney..." she said nervously. The women was well aware of her sons explosive temper. Kai turned to Ray first "some privacy please" he scowled. Ray scowled back but left to explore the gardens.  
As his friend left kai finally turned his attention to his mum. "mother i need to tell you something important...now don't freak out but its kind off a big thing" he began. Claire sat down next to him smiling sweetly. "what is it love ?" she asked as she began to fiddle with his hair. Kai growled at her typical mum things. "mum Ive found someone, shes the person i want to spend my life with, we have a baby on the way and i want to have my inheritance from that old git so i can marry her and get a home for us" kai said firmly getting to the point.  
He expected the correct reaction. "ohhh Kai, my little boy !...when did you meet her ? " his mother babbled and pulled him into a bone crushing cuddle. Kai growled and anime veins pooped in the air above him. "why haven't you introduced us !?, i don't know gone for months on end and now this..oh kai this is so wonderful, your growing up so fast !?" Claire continued and tears came from her eyes. Kai sighed deeply "i'll introduce you...but you need to be calm your hyperness will scare her...are you really OK with all this, i thought i may be lectured" kai said trying and failing to pull out her grasp.  
"well i could try but i know full well that it would be no good, besides hunny i know that your making the right choice. I'm a mother and i can tell that you feel very strongly for who ever this girl is...im glad your happy son" Clarie said still hugging. Kai sighed with relief and finally hugged his mother back.  
"aw your getting to be such a big and strong man" Clair alomst squealed and kai sweet dropped. Outside the door Ray fell over with silent laughter.

\well that was sure fun, i decide to make Kai's mom a real charcter shes all hyper and momsy lol, poor Kai is goin to have to put up with a little babying fom her. no Sally in this story but i asure you she is fine she spent the day talikng her mood out on Tyson ^^ hope you likey/


	6. full alert

6 - full alert

Sally sat cross legged on the floor watching TV. She as bored stiff and feeling blue, the girl felt sick of just about everything. To top it off Ray and Kai were missing. "stupid boys" the girl muttered to herself. Slly really wanted kai here with her, it might be the only thing that would of cheered her up. Outside were a bunch of other stupid boys. Tala, Max and Tyson were all practising out in the yard, sounding like they were having lots of fun. The girl could beet them all if she wanted to but although Sally could hear their yells andcheers as they bey battled, for once she didn't want to join in. TV was a safer choice with her week stomach. "i know something you don know" chanted a familiar voice. "go away Luna" Sally snapped at it. "aw you no fun.... cant we go show them lot who's got all the real power around here" luna begged. The water phoenix loved to battle and was keen to prove that her and her keeper made a great team.  
"don't feel like it" Sally mumbled as her stomach twitched in agreement. The girl stroked her hand across it a small bump was starting to show. "i wonder what you'll be" she thought. "i hope you have a boy...or a girl, either good" Luna chirruped. Sally gave a small smile "yeah i guess so..." she said. She wondered what kai would want. "dranzer says kai's mind is a bit racy right now, he doesn't mind about the gender...how just want you both to be safe" Luna said. Sally gave a very tiny smile and she wondered what else Kai though about. " according to Dranzer he thinks loads about you but he can be abit perverted " the water phoenix giggled. Sally sighed "go away annoying bird" she said her good mood going as quickly as it had come.

On the TV Sally's cartoons were interpreted by a news flash. The girls eyes winded with interest."Today police are crawling the city of London after a high security prisoner escaped" the news reader said. Sally felt her heart pick up as a picture of the criminal flashed up in front of her. "John Ivanov escaped last night, this man is considered extremely dangerous. He ha been charged with the murder of his wife an the attempted murder for his children" the reporter continued. sally began to fell hot and very scared, she could hardly breath. She still had the scarher last meeting with john.

"TALA!!" sally yelled. Her brother raced inside skidded on the floor and landedwith a thump face down on the floor next to her. "what is it !?" he exclaimed looking up and around him in comic-like way.. Sally merely pointed at the TV. Tala blinked and both teens fixed their matching blue eyes on the screen, and meet the dark haunting eyes of their farther." John was last seen boarding a plan to japan, police have been unable to train him since, also a prisoner escaped from our own city jail and police the two villains may be connected. Boris Balkolv is also on the run and is considered extremely dangerous, he has charges of rape andother abuse related charges once again we urge you to be vigilant...do not go out alone at night, partically childreen" This stupid bith had no idea of what was going on, theywould target childreen they already had targets.

Sally turned of the TV and turned to her brother. "oni-chan...will he come after us ?" she asked voice shaking. "probably.....but we'll be ready sis don't worry no one will hurt you" Tala said his fists clenched in balls. "but...Boris will be after everyone here, we all need to be ready" Sally muttered, she was scared but somethinginside told her to be strong...the baby, Sally had to be strong for her baby. Sally had to protect flicked back her long red hair out her eyes and stood up quickly. "we should train....it maybe our only chance" she said her eyes focused. "Sally you should rest" Tala began. "no brother im going to help, im not far along i can still fight... for now at least" the girl responded. The was a determined look in her pale face. "i need t stop brooding and concentrate on the things at hand, and that thing is....is...that...im going to puke!..." Sally spluttered and rushed to the bathroom. Tala sweet dropped after her and then followed.

**Later that night**.  
kai and ray wandered into the DoJo, things were very quite. As the two crept inside they was the other four of their team members were all gathered in the sleeping room. Ray smirked "well how now, whats going on here...you all having a secret meting with out your two best bladers" he said voice in mock hurt tone.  
The others all glared at him "shut your face, were busy... dame cat !" Sally growled in a menacing voice. Ray yelped andhide behind kai. "your girlfriend is scary sometimes Kai" he said though he still grinned. Kai smirked "andi wont be stupid enough to defend you from her" he said moving away from the neko-gin. Sally continued to glare at him and ray remembered that she was pumped full of hormones.  
"where have you been ?" sally asked kai as she still glared at Ray daring him to breath. "i had something to do today..i'lltell you when were alone" her lovers voice whispered in hr ear. Kai had sat himself next to her without her even noticing she felt his arm wrapped around her. "oohhhhh" the whole team chanted (Max, Ray and Tyson. Tala isn't dumb enough to do that). "SHUT UP JERKS!!" Sally yelled and they all backed up against the furthest wall, satisfied with the reaction sally curled up to Kai's chest and he smirked broadly.  
"so whats going on here then, what did me and Tabby miss ?" kai asked, by Tabby of course he meant Ray. The room went every quite and a news paper was thrust under his nose. Kai read today's head line. "BREAKOUT !" and then he read the article and realized that his life and that of all his friends were in danger, as was Sally's andtheir unborn child. Kai stared around the room, his granfather had dide that was one asshole down but now he knew the two most dangerous were still out there and quiet probably wanting revenge. "everyone go to sleep, we start training at dawn" kai said his voice distant. For once no one not even Tyson argued.  
kai who had pulled his sleeping sack next to Sally's now moved it closer to the window where he could keep watch, Sally of course followed him. "don't make me sleep on my own...and don't leave again with out saying anything...ever !!" she mumbled. Kai looked at her carefully wondering what mood she would be in next. Suddenly she seemed fragile to him. Kai pulled her close to him, pressing his body against hers. "i wont...i promise i wont" he said husky in her ear.  
Sally went red "Kai not here..." she blushed and looked around at the others, all of them seemed to be sleeping but she knew the was little chance of that. More likely they were thinking to hard to talk...or possibly eavesdropping on the lovebirds.  
"don't worry kitten hey no better than to tease us....after all we can just train them till their arms drop off...besides soon we will have our own place and can be fuzzy when ever we want" kai pured. Both teens heard a snicker from the other end of the room that sounded suspiciously like Ray. "dame cat" they both grumbled in unison and the was another stifled laugh.  
Sally looked at her lover curiously "our own place ?" she repeated. Kai nodded "yup me and Ray went house hunting with my mom....she wants to meet you by the way" he said seriously. Sally stared back at him eyes wide. "house hunting ?!" she choked. "yes...we'll need somewhere for us when...well you know" kai said he didn't want anyone to hear about their surprise. "oh..ok i guess that's OK then" Sally replied though she felt uncomfortable about Kai's family supporting her. "Kai im really..." Sally began. "if you say your sorry ill make you go sleep between Tyson and Max or as i like to call them big loud twat and the small hyper thing" Kai said coldly. Sally smiled sheepishly and fell silent. Kai smirked down at her form "now then kitten, where were we ?" he purred and began kissing his lovers neck. Sally just giggled and settled down to enjoy a long make out session, glad that the relationship between the two was still full of love and affection. It was then sally realised that part of her couldn't wait for the day she moved into a permanent home with Kai, where she would have him all to herself.....and the baby. At the same time she wondered if kai was planing anymore surprises for there future, then all rational thought stopped as Kai's hot mouth crushed down on hers and the lip nibbling and tounge wrestling began.

\ argh this chaps really short andyet me found it hard to write hope im not getting writers block iam a bit unsure when certain thisgs will happen like bad evil people turning up nd how i need to wright about those special mathes to, but i like wrighting beybattles lol just need to make up a couple of teams, i also need to decided just when kai will propose to my Sally, though that wont be for a it but i promise it will be ultra cute ^^/


	7. lessons

7 - leasons

Kai growled to himself as the morning light hit his sleep filled eyes. He rolled over to get up and dressed. As he did he bumped into Sally "No...sleep...you now, no go" the girl muttered in a dazed kind off way. Kai studied her, she hadn't been sick this morning that must be a good thing. The boy kissed the top of her head and tried to move over her, only to have sally's arms wrapped firmly around his chest. "no...stay hug me" she grumbled. Kai chuckled quietly, she was like her old self perhaps this was due to their affection filled night. kai smiled and pried her arms off him and crawled out of their nest. sally grunted in disapproval and pulled her head under the covers.  
kai checked on the others and went for a shower to wake himself up properly. The warm water relaxed his muscles for the long day ahead. He knew he should wake the rest of the team but didn't want to wake his lover in the process. However as kai left the bathroom Sally rushed inside. kai sighed and rolled is eyes, his kisses hadn't made her better. "i knew it was to good to be true" he muttered running his fingers through his damp hair. kai went back into the room to comfort his girlfriend.  
After a while the two emerged sally snuffled and grumbled to herself. "im feed up with this now....dame you and your penis" she growled clutching her stomach. kai smirked and pulled her close "you don't mean that do you ?" he said,. He curled a finger under her chin and tilted her face upto his locking his eyes with hers. Sally glared at him at fist. but of she soon softened "no...of course i don't...you big dumb jerk !" She muttered.  
Kai just smiled and touched his nose to hers. sally flushed at the eskimo style kiss. Her mood changed so suddenly at the slightest little thing and Kai seemed to be becoming good at changing it for the better. Sally wrapped her arms round his neck and lent up for a kiss. Kai had gotten so tall in the past few months that she almost had to stand to tip toe.  
kai placed his hands on the girls waist and pulled her closer against him, he was becoming increasingly possessive. The boy kissed his most prized possession, flicking his tongue across her lower lip and receiving a delighted purr from Sally. "ew can you guys get a room" said a loud voice. Tyson was the culprit. He, Ray, Max and Tala were all standing in the doorway watching the two lovers. Sally flushed and buried her face in Kai's broad chest. "you just jealous Tyson" Kai said with a smug expression. Tyson glared back at him. "aw leave em alone Ty, I its cute !" Max said smiling. Sally giggled and buried herself deeper. "yeh Tyson your just being immature because you don't have a cute girl like Sally on your arm" Ray teased and Sally giggle all the more.  
Kai looked down at her, she was sweating his old black t-shirt and a pair of girly boxers and she had bed hair, the long red and black strands were a tangled mess. Ray was right she looked extremely cute. The boy gave a sigh he had hoped for at least an hour alone with her but the team were up and ready.  
"how about we all meet you out in the yard in a few" Tala said guessing what his freind wanted. Kai simply nodded and Tala and the bladebreakers left them alone. Kai felt Sally shifting in his arms, her eyes were back on the bathroom. "are you going to be sick ?" he asked her. Sally looked back at him and shook her head. "no..i just want a shower" she said pulling away. kai noted that she hadn't realised his hand, the boy smirked "want me to come with you ?" he purred, Sally just smiled at him and nodded.

around half hour later

"did you two just shower together....gross" Tyson said. Kai walked past him and sat down folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes and smirked. the boy said noting. sally appeared a few seconds later, her long hair now brushed and tidy, blue eyes sparkling. kai opened one eye lazily to look at her. sally was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, kai liked her tomboy dress sense. He also liked the fact that a tiny bump was appearing on her stomach though this had been much more evident in the shower. He smiled at the breith flashback of runnign his pale hands on the smooth peachy fleash of his lover.  
Kai was not the only one to notice the weight gain. Tyson bounced over to the girl "hey Kai cant be getting that much action of you, your getting kind off fat" he announced poking her in the belly. Silence followed. Tala, Ray and Max all sweet dropped and moved three steps back as Sally roared an threw her self at the navy haired blader. Kai just kept up his static pose and sighed to himself "stupid, stupid Tyson.  
Eventually Tala, Ray and Max pulled the enraged girl of Tyson. "how dare you call me fat, your own heads fatter than my entire body...you still think your better than all of us here" Sally growled rage still fueling her to pull against her brothers grasp. "huh...well Kai's the only one that's ever beaten me, i kinda have a right to be" Tyson grinned confidence still ebbed off him. As far as Sally was concerned that confidence needed clipping.  
"look you little brat" She snarled. Kai opened his purple eyes, he knew he should break this up but he didn't dare get in the girls way. Instead Kai gave his usual "hn" and enjoyed the unfolding scene. "there are three special matches coming up against bladers we don't even know and on top of that there are two assholes out there that are bound to turn up to fuck things up, im not putting up with your and selfish, whining, obnoxious attitude anymore" sally yelled. Sally's hand flew into her pocket and she pulled out her beyblade. The purple and blue blade glinted in the sunlight and inside Luna was raring to go. "lets take that idiot down" she growled. Sally nodded "Tyson is about time you were taught a lesson" she snarled. Tyson grinned and got his own blade out the grey object glowed blue as the dragon inside in roared along with its masters growing frustration.  
Ray sat himself next to Kai and Tala sat on the other side. Max bounced about in front to them. "Maxie sit your $$ down" ray grinned, personally he was looking forward to the fight. Tyson did have an ever increasing ego, even though Tyson was a freind the boy needed to realise that he had to work as a team. The previous champion seemed to have forgotten about all that they had been though together. Tala lent closer to kai "how long will he last against her, in that kind of mood" he asked. Kai smirked he had watched sally an Luna train an he knew that the two were far stronger than sally had been when she had Locotta and Tyson had, had a hard time even then. Kai focused his eyes on Sally she was still fuming. "not long at-all" he said still smirking.  
Max still jumped up and down ever hyper, he decided to be judge. " 3 2 1 let it rip" he yelled still bouncing. Tyson launched his Dragoon which flew wildly into the dish, its master had put a lot of power into the shot. "show her who's boss dragoon.  
Sally had launched much more neatly. Her blading style had changed. Her purple blade was even faster and more nimble than her old blade. In the center the bitchip glowed in a white light as Luna prepared her assault. Sally smirked Tyson was so predictable, unlike Kai who could control his rage and use it for attacks the navy haired blades was barley in control.  
"dragoon smash her to pieces" Tyson yelled and is blue dragon burst out his blade, growling at its rival. The grey blade smashed into the purple and sparks flew out in all directions, the sound of grinding metal filled the air. However Tyson could not push her back.  
"Luna come on out !" Sally yelled. Water spilled out of her blade and the great white bird followed it. She shrieked at the puny dragon as it was in her way. Luna's power was new, raw and untameable t anyone but Sally and it was this link that made them so strong. The girl glared at Tyson, she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes in a very Kai-like way. "Crush him" Sally said simply.  
In he air the water phoenix nodded and spread her wings. Her form melted into a wall of raging water and fell onto the grey blade smothering it and its dragon bit beast. The was a deafening roar from dragoon and Tyson gasped. "no...she cant...Dragoon !" he cried but his blade Span out of the dish and over his shoulder. It continued on its course bouncing across the floor and landing in a pile of dirt.  
Kai watched Tyson fall to his knees. "see Tyson, you've let yourself go. You think know one can ever beat you and yet i did it with ease....from now one you focus and i expect you to do better in the future" sally said still in her Kai like pose. Kai stood up and walked over to his fallen teammate, he wasn't quite as nice with his words. "that was a disgrace, you didn't even put up a fight....if you don't improve you will be a sub at our matches" he said coldly. Tyson just blinked at him speechless. Kai turned to the others "we all-need to do our best at these matches and remember there are two very dangerous men out there and they will come for us sooner or later...we need to be stronger than we are now. we need to be ready to finish them once and for all" he said his tone just as cold and firm as before. His team just nodded ad began to set up the days training. Max decided to battle Tyson and cheer him up. Ray and Tala practised together. kai and Sally sat to watch. Sally had her hands on her tummy. "your not fat..you will be though" Kai teased. His lover glared at him, then rested against him. "jerk" she muttered. "your getting real strong kitten" Kai said, changing the subject.  
"thanks" Sally smiled curling closer. Kai smiled at her then looked back at his team he was sure providing they stayed together they would all be fine. However Kai felt like this place wasn't really safe for them. They needed somewhere more secure and larger too, the were to many of them for the cramped dojo. Kai sighed it might be time for them and Sally to meet his insane mother, he would take them just as soon as his farther left.

\ another chappie done, again i had alittle wirghters block to work through but i think it came out ok. Tyson is anoying and i thougt it was about time he lernt that he can be beaten. I really like wirting like Kai sally moments, kai is beging to be much more confident about showing his love for sally around others and his gonna get quite possive. Anywho more of Kai's mad mother soon yah lol..../


	8. chaos round the corner

8 - chaos round the corner

The weeks slipped by the bladebreakers trained hard the was still some time before there matches. Which the dates set constantly changed. The only excuse was that the teams weren't ready yet. The team were more than a little suspicious partially with the events of the night before fresh in there mind. Kai and Ray walked ahead of the rest of the team Tyson and Max brought up at the rear. Sally and Tala walked in the middle, the older sibling holding the younger ones hand. She looked kind of green and worried. Luckily Kai was leading them to a safer place. Tala ruffled his sisters hair affectionately only to have the girl scowl at him. "your so moody" he stated ruffling the red strands again. He was glad she was safe they almost hadn't got out of there alive.

Flashback

Night had draw in but the whole team were still up. The mood was for once a merry one even Kai seemed cheerful. Tala guessed the reason for this was that Sally hadn't been sick all day, in fact she had been munching her way on snacks through most of the day. Chocolate pudding had been the main dish, it appeared to be her craving.  
Right now sally lay snuggled in between her brother and Kai. She smiled at the feeling of the two boys at her side. They were her favorite people in the world ad her other close friends surrounded her. Maxie cute as a teddy bear and hyper as hell, sally love to just mess about with him. She had decided he was her little brother. Then the was Ray, her good freind. He always teased her but the girl liked him all the same. Finally the was Tyson, he didn't seem to like sally much and she didn't think the world of him but still he was part of her extended family and she would protect him as much as the rest. Sally smiled and took another bite of chocolate pudding she had no idea that, that time was going to be sooner than she thought.  
Kai smirked at his lover. Then he reached out and wiped away some chocolate from the corner of her mouth. Sally flushed as he then licked it off his thumb. Tala rolled his eyes but smiled, Max went almost as red as sally, Ray snickered and Tyson made a vomiting sound. kai growled at the navy haired blader and looked around for something hard to throw at him. However his actions came to a halt as all hell broke loose. The was a massive explosion and a huge hole appeared in the side of the DoJo. As the smoke and debris cleared a dark figure was reviled. A silhouette in the moonlight. Kai snarled and jumped to his feet pushing sally behind his body. Around him the others took there fighting stances, blades ready to launch.  
Sally ha to stand on tip toe to look over Kai's shoulder. The figure in front of them was a tall, thin man. He had crimson eyes and an ugly expression. sally felt her body give an involuntary shiver and her hands flew to her stomach. "Boris" Tala snarled his eye glinting with hate, rage and pain. The man called Boris smiled evilly at him. "hello Tala...Kai, long time no see" he sneered. as he did four other people people appeared. Two boys, two girls each dressed in a green uniform. All the children had the same maniacal expression as Boris.  
"ah allow me to introduce my new friends...this is Jake" Boris said nodding to a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes, as his leader introduced him the boy held up a black beyblade, pointing it directly at kai. "this is Mary" the evil man continued, a girl with long purple hair that hung over her green eyes. She had a dark red beyblade. "and this is terry and Emma" Boris said. The last tow looked like they were twins. Terry had dark brown hair that was brushed back into a ponytail. Emma wore her long brown hair loose, both had grey eyes and matching blue beyblades. "this is my team, the neo borg team....and they will be your demise" Boris said before cackling wildly.  
What followed was pure madness the four evil bladers had launched their blades and the bladebreakers mimicked. Kai Tala and ray in the lead o the assault. Max and Tyson bringing up at the rear, Sally gasped she wanted to fight but a sudden spasm of pain seized her stomach. "stay back" Kai ordered her and Dranzer materalised in the air, next to him Drigger roared and bared its teeth. Draggon roared with it and Daracil and wolborg snarled with anger.  
The team attacked as one and the resulting explosion sent their enemy flying. Neo borg were defeated. Boris snarled and shook with rage "we're be back...come on" he barked at his team and the children raced to his side. Their leader glared at them and disappeared. Kai growled with rage and turned to his team "good job everyone....Sally are you.." kai didn't finish as his eyes found his lovers form.  
Sally lay flat on her back in a dead faint clutching her tummy. "sally" Tala yelped and ran off to help his sister. He patted her face lightly Kai and the others gathered around. "whats wrong with her ?" Max said concern in his voice. Kai, Ray and Tala looked at each other "the baby might be hurt she needs to go to a doctor..now" tala said. "what shes pregnant.. kai' gonna be a dad !?" Tyson exclaimed. kai simply nodded and picked his lover up in his strong arms. "come on everyone" he ordered and they all followed him to the hospital. As they left they didn't see Boris hiding around the corner. "did you get it" he asked. A man with long dirt hair and dark eyes turned to him. John. "yes i got footage on their fighting skills, now we can make or own bitbeasts....and we will both destroy the ones that destroyed us" he sneered. Boris smirked back and then frowned "what about the girl she didn't battle" he asked. "that bastard child is of no concern i destroyed her bitbeast...and besides it looks like she is in no condition to battle, shes expecting a baby..it must be that blue haired boys" John said smirking evilly. Boris smiled back his little Kai is going to be a daddy what a perfect way to seek revenge.  
end flashback.

Sally was glad everything was fine but annoyed at her pathetic episode. She sighed and her tummy grumbled loudly and everyone sweet dropped. Except kai, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "don't worry kitten we'll be there soon" he said. The house was already in view. Kai's heart felt like it was in his throat, he was actually looking forward to seeing his mom and showing her the scans.  
As they went through the gate he felt Sally's hand grab his. The girl looked around transfixed at what she saw, as did all the others. Near the hose a women with two toned blue hair, pale skin and grey eyes. She was weeding the garden as they came close she looked up and gasped. "Kai, honnie your home" Clarie yelled and ran at her son. Kai and the air forced out his lungs. "mom..mom...i cant breath" the boy growled, were all mothers this embarrassing. His mom did let go though as soon as she spotted the hand Kai was holding. Her eyes flicked to its female owner. Sally blinked her blues eyes at the insane women. Clarie blinked back and then smiled. "oh my gosh..kai is this her ?...oh baby shes so beautiful" she babbled and hugged the girl tightly. Sally flushed and Kai smirked at her. "well im glad you like her" he chuckled. The rest of the team were greeted with equal warmth. "seriously how can she be related to Voltaire" Ray asked. "actually shes not, though she did love him...as you can see she loves everyone. Its my father that related me to my grandfather...and his a dick so." Kai trailed off knowing his point had been made. "come on everyone inside, Ive made up rooms for all of you" his mother called leading them in, she now had Sally by the hand and was dragging her along ahead of them. kai smiled and followed the two, the house was large and kai knew here he can have sally to himself some of the time. Onc his mother had done with her anyway.


	9. week 20

9 - week 20

Sally lay curled under her blanket. The girl sighed and glared up at the celling. She was in the 20th week of her pregnancy and her bump was getting huge. Sally couldnt beybattle anymore because she simply didn't have the energy. However Luna was aways chatting away, so it wasn't like something was missing. "hello sleepy head, hows it going ?" the water phoenix cooed. "crap" Sally grumbled and glared harder. She had been watching her friends train one minute and the next she woke up in her and Kai's bedroom. "im feed up with just eating and sleeping all the time, i wish...." but the red headed girl trailed off her sentence. Part of her wanted things to go back to normal, part of her wanted to be just a normal teenager again, part of her wished she wasn't expecting Kai's baby.  
In her mind sally saw her bitbeast tilt her head to one side in confusion "you don't mean that do you ?" Luna asked. Sally sighed irratiblity "no...of course not but i just wish i wasn't so useless, i cant do anything without falling asleep, the team finally have there first match and yet im not allowed to be there...Kai's orders" she said. She loved Kai but his ever increasing protection was a little annoying.  
It was nice that his mom had let them share a room though. Sally had expected Clarie to separate them but the lady seemed more than happy for them to have the biggest room in the house to themselves. All there friends had rooms in the same part of the building. All nice but not as nice as this one. The walls were a gentle violet. The carpet was a creamy colour and extremely thick. The were a number of photos on the walls, including one of kai as a baby. Sally smirked Kai had hidden it on a number of occasions since there arrival but either Clarie or her always managed to find it and put it back.  
Kai's dad had also visited a number of times. He still made beyblades for a living and with each visist Alexander would try and talk to Kai but the boy always ignored him. Sally couldnt help but feel sorry for him, she knew that he had been partly responsible for her lovers unfortunate childhood but still, Alexander seemed to love his son. Sally wondered if Kai could ever love him back.  
"Dranzer says Kai seems to hate him but he thinks deep down Kai wants to forgive him but he doesnt want to get hurt again....that's probably why his so possessive over you and your bump, he wants to be a good dad" Luna said in a knowledgeable sort of way. "you and that giant chicken, discus are relationship a lot don't you ?" Sally smiled she liked that the two spirits got on so well. In her head Luna nodded vigirously "oh yeah, we love to share all your little secrets with each other.....and don't call my mate a chicken" she said finishing with a growl. "oh go play chase with old drumsticks....that is, if they not still training" sally smirked. Luna agreed and disappeared with a snort of laughter.  
Sally heaved another sigh fidgeted in the large bed. Its deep blue and purple covers were a bit to warm. She contemplated throwing them of her when she heard heavy foot steps approach. Sally knew it was Kai, still annoyed at him the girl retreated under the covers instead. She peeked out from under them as the door opened. He lover stood in the doorway, his face covered in dirt and even a little blood. Kai's clothes were also torn and frayed. Sally realised he had probably been fighting Tyson and with as smirk like that he had odiously won. The girl scowled at what she had missed and closed he eyes pretending to sleep. She heard kai come upto the bed and take off his cloths. Her moodiness kicked in and she flushed at the thought of Kai's bear body next to hers. sally was wearing one of Kai's shirts as hers were becoming tight, under that she just had underwear and a very baby pair of trousers. She felt fat and hide her face in the pillow.  
Kai studied the form of his lover, though he couldnt see Sally under the blankets she seemed to be rather fidgety. kai lifted up the blankets and crawled in next to her, he left the covers half way up her body so he could see the stomach that contained his child. He smiled and rubbed his hand over the ever increasing bump. He was extremely glad the matches were now had final dates set, he wanted to get this over with so he could concentrate on making sally his wife. As he stroked his lover, she squirmed and backed away.  
Kai stared at her with his purple eyes, she was blushing and trying to hide. so she was awake after all and guessing by her reactions to him her mood wasn't good. The boy smiled down at her, that was easy changed. His eyes rolled over her looking for one of her many soft spots and opted for the neck. Kai reached out and brushed the long silky red locks of hair of his target and lent down to kiss the peachy skin.  
Sally felt herself go an even brighter shade of pink. She squirmed even more and had to stifle a giggle. However she couldnt the girly laughter escaped and she felt her lover smirk against her neck before continuing his assault. Sally blushed more and pulled away. "aw whats the matter kitten ?" kai asked. Sally turned to him and her blue eyes looked with smoldering purple. She had to look away, but those eyes always made her into a mindless zombie. She felt herself forget her annoyance completely and just become putty in the older boys hands. "dame these hormones !" Sally flushed and launched herself into Kai's waiting arms. Kai smirked her rather liked them or the fact he could control them, However he wasn't so cocky when the girl began sobbing in his chest."what the ?...Sally what's wrong !?" he exclaimed. "im not me anymore...Ive turned into a big useless lump !" Sally wept. Kai gave a small sigh and began rocking her gently. He could stop her being angry and frustrated. He could give her all the affection she wanted make her feel wanted, needed. He provided her with all the chocolate pudding she could eat, carry her to their comfy bed when she got sleepy but this was the one thing he could never seem to stop till she had got it out her system on her own. Tears, Kai hated it when she got teary.  
A huge sob wrecked sally's form. inside her head the girl screamed at herself to get a grip. Kai's large hands rubbed at her back. "of course your you, its as you said its those dame hormones" he whispered. "no its not that kai...i really am useless, all i do is eat and sleep, sleep and eat....i feel so confused all the time so helpless...im going to be the worst mother ever" sally cried and salty tears ran down her cheeks. kai smiled and kissed them away "Ive told you this a thousand times, you will be a fantastic mother" he soothed. "how do you know that" Sally gulped. "i know everything" kai said smugly "now look here you hormonal little women if you say that one more time im going to ground you" he added.  
Sally's mood changed again. "your so up yourself sometimes...you big jerk. Why don't you try being like it !?" she growled. Kai blinked at her "what pregnant....no thanks, i think ild be OK carrying but..well you know the coming out part, that would fucking hurt" he said with a smirk at his lovers expression. Kai loved he little rants he found them funny, though he didn't dare tell her that. Sally had already attacked Tyson twice today and Ray as well, he had no wish to be her third victim. "i don't mean the giving birth part i mean all the emotions, one minute im cheerful then im angry the next im depressed and then out of nowhere im horny as hell" Sally growled she had pulled herself out kai,s grip and sat next to him glaring at the wall. She felt Kai's purple eyes burning into her back and she heard him chuckle "horny !?" he said and a pink tinge flooded Sally's cheeks. "shut up...its not funny" she mumbled.  
Kai smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled her against his broad chest. "well next time you feel that way, you just tell me and i'll make you all better" he said his voice deep and husky. Sally would of flushed but she was already bright red anyway. Instead she began to babble nonsense. kai pulled her face to his and silenced her with a kiss, he nibbled her lower lip to gain access and deepened the kiss. Finally though he had to break away for air. "i cant wait, till all this is over....incant wait till its safe enough for us to move out of this place and get our own home, i cant wait to have you all to myself" he purred as he covered her face and neck in smaller more gentle kisses. Sally made a sound it was a little like a cross between a sigh and a moan, the girl gasped for breath. "don't forget baby" she mumbled. Kai nuzzled his face in her neck "how could i, when you both look so beautiful" he breathed as his hands ghosted over the large round bump.  
Then something happened that made both teens yelp, as Kai's hand explored sally's stomach he had felt it move. The two locked eyes and blinked at each other "did it just... kai began only to be interrupted by another nudge from beneath the skin. Sally gasped "his moving !?" she said staring at her form in disbelief. Kai lifted up her shirt to study the bump more closely, the boy lent his head gently on his baby. Another nudge smaller than the last two. "aw his all tuckered out" sally whispered.  
Kai looked up at her his head still perched on the bump. "he ?" he said puzzled "i thought the doctors hadn't told you the sex" he added. Sally smiled at him blue eyes soft and sparkling "they haven't i...i just think that it is, it feels like one" she said still blushing lightly. Kai leaned back up his face now level with hers, he smirked "with a bump like that it might even be twins" he teased. Sally scowled. "if it is Kai, i will kill you" she growled. Kai just smiled and placed his hands on her tummy, hoping for another move. "i told you his all tuckered out, his having a nice little nap now" Sally said but her hands were also resting on her stomach. She had a warm smile upon he face.  
Kai smirked "well then i guess i'll just have to play with you instead" he growled playfully. Sally smiled and laughed as his arms embrace her and they fell backwards onto the pillows. As they rolled about in mock fight (kai of corse being extremely gentle) the older boy decide it was time to get his love that all important present. A ring. Kai wondered what kind she would like as her thought about it a loud noise interrupted his mind. "grumble, grumble grumble" went his lover stomach. Kai sweet dropped and scowled at Sally. "what ?.. i cant help it, im hungry !...go get me some pudding" the girl said smiling up at him. Kai had her pinned by the wrists. "your i no position to give me orders kitten" he smirked. Sally just pouted up at him "want chocolate pudding" she said blue eyes big and sad looking. "you no kai, you may think your dominant and most of the time your are but at the end of the day that girls got you eating out the palm, of your hand" Dranzer laughed. kai sighed and nodded it was true. "OK i'll go get your chocolate fix...just don't give me that look," he said "if this kid learns that look its going to grow up to be a spoilt brat...like you" he added teasing his lover. Sally just smirked up at him "in that case, i'll be sure to teach him" she giggled.

\ok ive skipped ahead alittle as i realy wanted to write what happen around the 20th week of pregancy whiach as you can se is the baby starts to move, yah cuteness i love wrighting Sally and kai momments and th whole chaper was just to show some of sallys feelings anout all thhats haping she loves her baby ut at the same time wants ro be running around with her freind like the old days, Kai is getting used to all the moods and athough he is saffectionate to sally infront of others he is even more so when there alone, he just wants her all to hmself lol/


	10. shoping and motherhood

10 - shoping an motherhood

Kai smiled as he got dressed,his purple eyes were still on the form of his sleeping girlfriend. As he watched Sally mumbled his name in her sleep and the boys heart flew skyward. He finished dressing and knelt down next to her, breathing on the smooth skin of her neck. Kai kissed her lightly "see you later kitten" he whispered.  
Sally's blue eyes flickered open. "where you goin..." she mumbled blearily. kai smirked "its our battle today remember ?" he said glaring a little at her forgetfulness. "stay still baby" Sally said her voice still sleepy. Kai's gaze softened and his hands joined hers in stroking there unborn child. The life in sally's stomach only kicked harder in its enthusiasm. "ow" Sally yelped and glared at Kai.  
The boy smirked "hey its not my falt...ok so it is but im going to make it up to you and the little tyke. after all i love you both." he chuckled still caressing the bump. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Ray and Tala. The two smiled at the couple and Kai felt his face go a little pink at being caught being fluffy. "don't worry bout it Kai, just think yourself lucky that we walked in now rather than when your having sex....not that i mind seeing a naked girl" Ray grinned. Tala Sweet dropped, Kai and Sally glared at him. "pervert" Sally mumbled and pulled the covers over her flushing face. Kai continued to glare, he had to put up with this all day.  
Tala shook of his shock and thumped the neko-gin on the back of the head. "dame cat, don't talk about my sister that way...besides i doubt there having sex at the moment. sleeping with my sister currently must be like sleeping with a camel" he teased. Kai now glared at them both and the two younger teens snickered. Sally pepped out at them all from under the blanket and Kai took advantage and caught her in a quick goodbye kiss.  
However Ray's laughter was cut short as his captain grabbed him by his long hair and began to drag him out the room. "i'll see you later Sally" kai called.  
His lover watched him go "goodbye champ" she called out a little sad that she wasn't going with them.  
Tala flopped down next to her staring at the bump. He was broken out his amazement only when Sally cleared her throat. "so im a camel am i ?" she said her voice deadly quite. Tala looked up and blinked as his face came level with his sisters, she looked pissed. "erm..yes, your a very sweet little camel, who lover her mean brother" he said he had no desire to be attacked by his moody sibling. "nice try...but no dice" sally growled and slapped him around the head with her pillow.  
Her brother laughed and gave in letting Sally have her fill in bulling. Soon though she had to pause for breath, inside her the baby kicked along clearly enjoying the sound of laughter. Sally flopped down and placed her hands on her tummy and felt her child kick again the little life was certainly active today. "careful there little man" she mumbled and stroked it gently. She was surprised when he did indeed settle down.  
"little man...you think its a boy" Tala asked. "i know its a boy" Sally replied a little smugly. Her bump kicked with agreement. "ow and his just as willful as his father it seems" the girl winced. Tala felt the bump two, so far this had become a favorite past time of the whole team. Everyone seemed to be as excited as she was. Sally and Kai had already picked their god parents.  
"Tala your gonna be my sons god farther, so you better start thinking for things to teach him" sally said. Her brother smiled clearly glade that he had been picked. "don't worry i will teach him all he needs to know" he said.  
Just then the was a second knock on the door and in came Claire. Kai's mom was as pretty as ever, with her looks and her husband's it was easy to see how kai as so handsome. Claire's grey eyes always seemed warm and friendly and she had made sure to spoil the team since there arrival. She cooked all her own food for them and was Sally's constant girl paled somewhat as Clarie came in. The women smiled hughley at them and quite literally ran at her. "ohhh your getting so big, Kai just told me its been moving....ohh you must be so excited, i remember the first time i felt Kai kick" she began. Tala looked between the two and disappeared sensing lots of girl talk.  
Sally couldnt help but smile at the thought of a baby kai, she had already seen hundreds of pictures, all ranged from kai to being a newborn baby till eight year old then stopped. Sally knew that this was because Kai was in the Abby, the place that had completely transformed him. The photos started back up again until kai was in his late teens. The girl wondered just how much of Kai's past Clarie knew, Kai had told her she knew only that he had been in a training center until the day Boris and his crew were arrested. She also knew that Voltaire was behind it but couldn't bare to abandon anyone. Kai believe this is why she was so motherly towards him now and why she still talked to his farther. Clare wanted to make it up to Kai for abandoning him and wanted to prevent Alexander from leaving her again.  
Sally giggle and the baby kicked as Kai's mom flt her bump like she did 500 times ever other day. "i cant wait to be a grandma, i'll make sure that i'll do better than Kai's has..did" Claire said trailing off in a lost voice. Sally stared and realised that this woman had as many security issues as herself. They both needed the ones they loved to stay close or they felt unbearably alone. "do you and Alexander still love eachother" the younger girl asked. Clarie nodded "yes i want him to come back home but...well he never got on with his father and now its the same for him and kai, he dose try and make it up to Kai but they really don't communicate well it just ends up with shouting" came the reply. Sally nodded she had hear several of them. "im sure they will work something out...they just need to find some equal ground" she said smiling.  
Claire blinked at her then beamed "ooh your such a sweetie, its no wonder Kai loves you" she said pulling the girl in a bone crushing hug. "thank you for finding my little boy sally, i just know you will be the perfect little family" Claire added. Sally felt a tear well up in the corner of her eye, she wished her mum had been like this in someways but then again if her and kai weren't so fucked up as they were they may not have needed eachother and therefore love eachother as much as they did.  
Sally blinked back the tear and smiled "im happy i found him, Kai is my world and im glad that i'll soon have a little him in my life" she whispered. Claire pulled back and stared at her "you thinks its a boy... oh of corse you don't think you know" she beamed "you must think of a name how about you and me go baby shopping, when your closer to the date of corse !?" she said excitement growing. Sally just beamed and nodded.

in town Kai growled he waked quick part of him wanting to lose the annoying cat=like person that followed him. Another part wanting ti wait for him and beg him for help. "Kai arnt we leaving a little early for the match ?" Ray asked his large golden eyes filled with confusion. "i know, but i have some shopping to do,is that OK with you !?" Kai snapped. Ray gave his a look like a cat dose when you have told it off. "and why do you need me for that ?" he asked. Kai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "because im not sure where to go or what kind of things to pick"he grumbled. Ray noted the pink tinge on his friends cheek's. "ooh i get it you want something for your girlfriend....aw kai that's so cute" he teased pinching the older boys cheek. Kai glared at the neko-gin. "im not cute" he muttered still very pink. ray released his cheek and folded his arm over his chest "that's not what your mom says. Ive seen all your baby pictures....you had a thing for cats, that and running about naked" he smirked. Kai growled and ray laughed his hands up defensively. "OK OK easy there champ" he grinned.  
Kai glared at the cat "only sally can call me that" he mumbled. Ray grinned and resisted another urge to pinch Kai's cheek. "OK Kai...so how can the love doctor help ?" he asked. kai sweet-dropped at his strange freind. "so what are we looking for ?" Ray pressed enjoying teasing Kai. his captain flushed even more and muttered just one word. "ring.  
"a ring !?...you mean a ring or the ring ?!" ray asked in amazement. kai shuffled awkwardly "thee ring" he said finally. "your going to ask her to marry you !?" Ray grinned. kai just nodded uncomftable at how vulnerable he was right now. "aw Kai, its about time i was wondering when you would finally get down to it. Well we all were...we had bets actually" the neko-gin smirked.  
Kai glared "bets ?" he said voice deadly quite. ray nodded brightly. "yup max said you wouldn't till the baby was born,i said before and Tyson said you wouldn't ever...not sure why he though that" he said. Kai glared but then smiled, he was glad Ray had shown faith in him. "thanks to you i win $10 of them both" Ray grinned maniacal laughing. Kai fell over anime style "thanks pal" Ray laughed not quite so evilly. "that's OK" Kai grumbled brushing himself off.  
ray suddenly grabbed Kai by the arm and lead him towards the mall. "come on then big boy...oops that's Sally's name for you as well my bad" he said. Kai flushed "when did you here that !?" he gasped. "Tala..he said you two were pretty nosey" Ray laughed. Kai growled and vowed to kill Tala. About an hour later the two were browsing in a upmarket jewellery shop Kai glared at all the sparkly gold things they were all awful.."so have you got wedding plans ?" Ray asked breaking kai out his mood. "well me and my mom have a few things on the go but nothing final, i think maybe we will wait till the babys born..just in case it arrives on the day or something insane" he replied. "also with Boris and john still out there, well you know they would find out about it. That's the only reason i haven't moved into our own place either." he added.  
Ray grinned "got it all planed out anit you buddy" he said. Kai felt himself flush and nod. "i want her and our baby to have a good life, i want them to always have everything they need and want" he grumbled as his feeling spilled out. Ray smiled "well i think you have your perfect match...oh speaking of perfect match im guessing that you found the ring !" he said looking at the sudden awe on Kai's face.  
Kai just nodded. There it was small and delicate just like her. It was made of white gold that sparkled and on the op were to tiny gems entwined together. A ruby and a sapphire, that sent out coloured pattens as the light dazzled through them. It reminded Kai of fire and water. On a little tab beneath it was the rings name "balance". "yeh i have and its perfect" he whispered.


	11. family

12 - family

Kai took a deep breath, it had been three days since there match and her brought the ring. He should of done it by now, he could blame the upcoming beybattle on his hesitation but the teams were of no power and no importance. He, Ray and Tyson battled that day and each had thrashed their opponent. No it wasnt the matches distractiong him atall, not even the treat of Boris and John could compare to the importance of this. Kai wanted Sally to be his and his alone but when it came to asking her the big question he was a bundel of nerves. The boy growled at all the mixed up emotions that whirled in his head squeezing the little blue box in his pocket.. One thing was for sure he had to have Sally alone for this and right now they were far from alone.  
Sally grinned she was having the most amount of fun she had in ages. The whole group were at the mall along with Kai's parents. The girl couldnt help but notice the glares and glances exchanged between farther and son. As kai went to give yet another scowl Sally pinched him playfully. Kai yelped and scowled at her instead. "behave" Sally smirked blue eyes sparkling.  
With her friends and family about her Sally was in heaven. determined not to let her love become to grumpy the girl linked her arm threw his and curled close. Her stomach nudged her. "baby says hi" Sally purred in Kai's ear. The boys face softened instantly. "hi baby" he said stroking sally's rounded tummy.  
sally giggled with delight at his touch and Kai felt a rush of love for the girl, he loved hearing her laugh. He wanted to pull he of to a quieter place but Tala and Ray bobbed up at that moment. "hey guys look at us" they both chanted. Kai and his family (sally included) stared. Tala was wearing a pair of fluffy white wolf ears and a plastic black nose. Ray was wearing a pair of tiger ears and fake whiskers.  
Kai and sally sweet dropped. "you look silly oni-chan" the girl said staring wide eyed at her brother and Ray. Kai scowled at the neko-ginand his freind. "do i even know you two ?" he muttered. "aw but Kai we found them in a toy shop and they seemed kinda fun...personally i think i look cute" Ray grinned admiring his own reflection.  
"what were you doing in a toy shop ?" sally asked curious. "we were looking for a gift for this little bugger" Tala replied patting his sisters stomach. The baby kicked his hand in response. "aw that's sweet, your the best big brother" Sally said hugging him tightly. Tala blushed "its OK..Ray suggested it" he said.  
Ray smirked and puffed out his chest in prided. Sally smiled and hugged him to."thank you Ray" she said. Kai glared at the two his old jelousy kicking in,he pulled Sally back after a few seconds. "don't hug the cat..his a pervert" kai muttered. Sally smiled as he pulled her into his arms. Ray scowled im not a perv" he mumbled but then he grinned. "at least not to pregnant women with scary boyfriends anyway". he added. Kai shook his head in disbelief as Ray true to his word followed a couple of pretty girls dragging a wide eyed Tala behind him.  
Kai's mother and farther had been watching the scene, Clarie laughed gently at her sons expression. The couple sat close to eachother on a bench. Alexander's purple eyes watched over his wife carefully he was glad to have her back. The man had missed her and Kai painfully. He regretted leaving immesnly but although his wife forgave him his son was still distant. Alexander turned to watch his son, the boy smiled as Sally fussed over his hair, he watched as Kai batted her hands away and insted wrapped his arm round her. The girl smiled and curled into his chest.  
"There cute arnt they" Clarie said smiling. Alexander merely nodded broodily. Clarie blinked her pretty grey eyes at him. "whats wrong love ?" she asked. The man turned to her a scow upon his face "he hates me, thats whats wrong" he snapped. Claire smiled, easily shaking off his anger. "no his doesn't, his just needs to lean to trust you, even his friends have problems getting him to do that." she said rubbing his hands in hers. Clare was very good at scenesing peoples fears and even better at conforting them.  
Alexaner blinked his purple eyes at her and looked back at his son "he seems to trust her just fine" he stated. "well thats love for you" Clarie said brightly snuggling into his chest. The lady gave him a quick peck on the cheek "im going to go steel sally from Kai, so you can try and talk with our boy" she whispered. Alexander nodded and his stomach knotted, he part expected another shouting match. Clarie predicted this "be nice" she said wagging her finger at him in a Stern mother sort of way. Alexander smiled.  
Sally and Kai were browsing in a nearby window. It was a baby shop, Sally smiled at all the toys and cloths in the window, she was feeling more and more motherly. Kai puled her close he wanted to ask her so badly and if he didn't hurry up the baby would be born before he knew it, Kai looked at the bump and became lost in thoughts. "hey kids" Claire chirped and her son leapt in the air. "mom don't sneak up on us like that...we could of been having a privet conversation" Kai snapped. Clarie laughed at him and began fussing over him just how Sally had being doing not 5 minutes ago. "Ive heard you tow whispering sweet nothings thousands of times" she laughed. Sally flushed pink, Kai grumbled and also blushed.  
"right im taking this girl of yours to get all her baby things...no boys allowed" Clarie said grabbing said girls hand and dragging her away before either of them could protest. Kai watched as his lover was stolen from him, his purple eyes locked with her blue ones and they shared a smile. "  
"have fun" kai called, smirking and waving. He wasn't to sure about leaving the two together but it would give him time to think. Kai turned around and almost bashed into someone. It was his farther, standing so close to him, too close. "a little space please" Kai growled. Alexander glared at the boy. "Ive given you plenty of space kai, now don't you think its time we talked ?" he asked keeping tabs on his temper. Kai turned and began to walk away. "i have nothing to say to you" he said in a cold voice, His farther sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "kai please hear me out....im sorry ! how may times do i have to say it ?" he asked. Kai stopped his fathers voice sounded sad, and the boy was surprised to realise that this hurt him. He turned around looking over his shoulder but as he saw his dads face the anger weld up again. "i don't think im ready yet" he growled and stalked away. This was true Kai still felt angry about being abandoned and it would take alot to make that feeling fade. Alexaner sighed and wished he knew what to do, for now all he could do is hope that Kai's anger would eventually do just that. He wathced as Kai himself walked into the baby store. "girls only my arse" Kai muttered as he anderd through the shop. He spotted the two, however he kept his distance deciding to watch the fun. At the moment Sally and Clarie all ready had a trolley full of junk, and practically all that was thrown in by his mom. The woman ran about dragging Sally behind her. Toys, cloths. nappies, a cot and a buggy were just some of he things that filled their list.  
"you must get a rocking chair, its the best way to nurse your little baby. I remember i could always get kai off to sleep in mine, even if he was in one of his little moods" Claire said. Over behind a shelf Kai flushed with annoyance as he herd sally snickering at his mothers comment. "we should get you some maternity cloths too Kai's shirts are fine but his old trousers wont do" Clarie smiled. Sally constantly wore Kai's old clothes now hers no longer fit her. "yeh im getting kind off fat" Sally muttered rubbing her stomach in a selfconsious way. "nonsens, being pregnant doesn't make you fat, it makes you look even more beautiful" Clarie babbled causing Sally to flush and began to babble nonsence.  
Kai smirked it was nice to see that she had it as bad as him. He was also glad that his mother had just given him the opportunity he needed. He watched as sally was bundled into a changing room along with a huge assortment of cloths. Kai's smirk widened as his mother than spotted some baby blankets and ran off to investigate. He waited till she was out of site then aproached the samll room.  
Sally slipped out her cloths and pulled on a pair of dungarees the blue material was actually baggy on her form. She smiled and began searching for a top, though she was actually perfectly comfortable in Kai's t-shirts. Just as she bent down to pick a red shirt when a pair of large hands grasped her hips. sally shot up her heart in her throat. "Kai what do you think you are doing !?" Sally snapped, he had made he jump. Kai smirked "just enjoying the view" he teased. sally still glared at him "flirting will get you nowhere, and you have the cheek to call Ray a pervert" she said. Kai blantetly ignored the telling off and pulled her close and kissed her neck "well its a little different, your my girlfriend im allowed to be dirty" he said voice husky. Sally flushed, her body was pressed against his and she was half naked. "kai not infront of baby and besides your mum will be here in a second" she giggled. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes "OK...here how about his one" he said handing her a red t-shirt, he watched as she pulled the item on it clung to her form nicely. He smiled and his heart thudded, he wanted her so bad. "you look so gorgeous....i want to make you mine" he purred kissing her neck once more. Sally flushed "i am yours silly" she giggled, curling her arms around his neck.  
Kai realised that this wasn't exactly romantic but then again what about there relationship was actually normal ?!. They were two teenagers soon to be parents, childhood sweethearts linked through some powerful need for eachother and together they were like a complete person. "sally ?" kai breathed and got down on the floor.  
sally stared at Kai "what are you doing down there, you prat !?" she said confused. kai glared up at her "shut up a minute..i have to ask you something, Ive been meaning to do for a long time and now as we are finally alone...Kai began. Sally' breath caught Kai was on one knee, his purple eyes smoldered up at her and he had something small in his hand. A small box.  
Kai saw Sally's blue eyes widen and shone as he opened the box. Inside the ring sparkled back. "sally, will you do me the honor of being my wife ?" kai asked unable to hide the emotion in his voice.  
Sally's eyes weld up with tears and her breathing became shallow. She nodded vigerously and tried to speak but the words got stuck, no words could express this kind of joy. hes held out her left hadn't and Kai slipped the perfect ring on, The two jewels sparkled up at her it was the most beautiful ring in the world. "thank you" Kai breathed at her.  
Sally just continued to nod as tears ran down her cheeks. Kai smirked and got to his feet and whipped them away with his thumbs. "please don't cry....and say something" he chucked nervously. Sally gave him a watery smile an threw her arms round him curling as close as the bump would let them "oh Kai i love you" she cried. Kai hugged her back "and love you, and will do always" he purred. The bump nudge at him "and you to of corse" Kai chuckled. sally laughed along with him.  
Outside the whole gang were gathered around listening. "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" they all chimed. Kai flung the door open, Sally buried herself in his chest. The boy glared at them all in turn, finally setting on his mother "you set me up ! you had this planned right from the moment i showed you the ring !" he exclaimed outraged. "yup" Claire laughed brightly as all the others laughed along. Kai frowed "right well you got what you wanted now all of you clear off" he said and slammed the door. Sally giggled in his chest. "oh you think its funny" kai growled. Sally smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks and nodded. The boy smirked "i think i know something your like more" kai purred. He tilted up her chin and kissed her deeply, running his tongue over her lower lip and earning a series of delighted sounds.


	12. the time has come

13 - the time has come

Kai climbed out from under the blankets, he stretched out his muscles with a growl. The boy sighed at the clock in front of him,he would be late if he left it any longer. Today was the final of the three special matched, mr Dickinson had signed them up for. This was a relief to Kai but he felt anxious about leaving sally, even though she would have Tala and his parents to care for all her needs.  
Kai turned to his fiance. Sally lay flat on her back, red and black hair covering the pillow, smiling in her sleep. Kai's purple eyes moved down her body resting on the huge bump. Sally was in her eight month of pregnancy, their child was just a few weeks away from being born. Kai smiled and placed his hand on said bump, the baby kicked in response causing Sally to jerk awake. Her blue eyes shot open "ow....Kai !, you jerk did you have to go get him started" she groaned, she hadn't slept to well. Kai smirked "why are you always so grumpy when you wake up ?" he teased. Sally stuck her tongue out at him, she didn't have enough energy for anything else.  
Kai leaned down so their faces were level, "do that again and i'll bite it off" he purred nuzzling at her neck. Sally blushed and giggled, despite her weariness. however kai pulled back and got out of bed. Sally watched him get dressed. kai had gotten even taller, he stood at around 5.9. His dark blue hair was longer, the bangs tracing his shoulders and the lighter blue hair still stuck up at all angles, some of it covering his purple eyes. His arms, legs and chest were all well toned. Putting it short kai had become a man and this man was Sally's . The girl signed in light disappointment as kai pulled on a black t-shirt, blue combat trousers, heavy brown boots and a dark blue jacket with red and gold straps. Kai turned to her and sally turned away pretending she hadn't been watching and that her heart wast thudding in her chest.  
Kai appoached his lover "i need my scarf now, kitten" he asked from beside the bed. Sally turned to him pouting "nope...mine" she said, leaning back on her pillow that hide her prize. Kai smirked and crawled back on the bed placing his body over hers. "do you feel, like there's something between us" the boy asked referring to Sally's bump.  
Sally frowned "careful Kai, with me at this size you might start orbiting a round me" she grumbled. Kai chuckled "don't start all that fat stuff, and if you don't give me my scarf i'll take away all your chocolate pudding" he teased. Sally's stomach rubbled and she reluctantly puled the silky, white material from its hiding place and handed it to him. "there's your dumb scarf....now give me my pudding" she mumbled blushing.  
Kai wrapped his trade mark around his neck and glanced at the clock, it was nearly time to leave. Kai reached over sally to there beside cabinet, put there by his mother. the small wooden box was actually a mini fridge, containing all of sally's favriot snacks and cravings. Kai pulled out a chocolate pudding an a spoon and handed it to Sally, who started munching away happily. The boy smiled at her ruffling her hair playfully. As sally finished her breakfast she watched as kai drew out his blue war paint triangles and attacked his Dranzer plushie ti his belt. "right, im off kitten...i'll see you tonight" he said straighting his cloths read for battle. Sally smiled and nodded "good luck champ....baby says have fun" she said as her tummy nudged at her. Kai smiled, lent down and kissed her stomach. then he kissed Sally herself, a gentle loving kiss, avoiding anything to passionate. He needed to be careful after all, his love was currently very delicate.  
Finally the two separated, both had a soft dazed sort of look in their eyes. "i have to go now" kai whispered getting up of the bed and heading for the door. Sally watched as his white scarf fluttered out behind him "bye" she called simply and the door closed between them. The girl and the boy sighed at the sound, they didn't like to be apart.  
Kai headed down stairs his team were all waiting patently for him. "hey Kai, hows she doing" Ray asked. "shes fine, grumpy but fine" Kai smirked the others had barely seen Sally for the last few days. Kai had kept her all to himself in their room. That was how he liked it best, he tough as they went outside.  
The neko-gin grinned at his captain. "you two have been behaving yourself in there haven't you" he teased nudging kai in the ribs. The older boy blushed "thats none of your busines, you stupid cat"he growled. However Kai choose to sit with ray rather than the others as they got on the bus. Max and Tyson sat together in front if them, both acting like hyper kids.  
Kai growled with impatience, he hated the fact his team mate acted like that, Ray wasn't quite as bad as the other two but still they seemed immature compared to him. "well you had a very different up bringing, you were forced out of your child phase, and now your ahead of everyone" came a voice in his head. "Dranzer !? long time no see..hear..whatever" kai replied with a slight smile, the two usually talked like made but Kai had been so busy he had neglected the friendship a little. "yeh well you know, Ive been with Luna you've been with Sally. Blah blah blah....so anyways looking forward to being a daddy ?" the phoenix said.  
Kai hesitated "yes but nervous too...im not sure how good i'll be" he said. In his head he saw Dranzer flap his wings and puff out his chest "your be fine Kai, i just no it. you an your mate are the perfect pair and will be fantastic parents" he cooed before disappearing. Kai guessed that Dranzer had gone to rest up for the match and decided not to press his worries on the spirit.  
Ray poked Kai in the arm. "you ok buddy ?" he asked, the captain had a far away glaze over his eyes. Kai blinked "im fine...I'd be better if you stopped that"he scowled as Ray continued to poke at him. The neko-gin grinned toothily at him "sorry Kai, sure you ok ?" he asked. kai nodded "i just want these matches to be over" he sighed running his fingers through his hair.  
"whats that Kai, wanting the battles to end, is the champ losing his steam" Tyson aid loudly, to loudly. What happened next defied logic Kai glared at the navy haired boy wishing that he would shut up and as he did the boy felt a heat rise in his chest. Next thing that happened was Tyson screaming in pain as his hair caught fire.  
Max yelled and tried to beat out the flames with a book, only to fan them into getting larger. Kai just blinked and Ray laughed loudly. "come here" the neko-gin called and snuffed out the flames with Tyson's base ball cap. "thanks pal..." the singed boy said "what the hell happened there !?" he added glaring at kai.  
The older boy shrugged "how the fuck do i know, maybe god hates you as much as i do...oh and as for me losing my steam may i remind you that i beat you only last night ?, or do i have to show you yet again that you are weaker than me !?" Kai snarled. Ray blinked between the two "look guys you can fight later, we are here" Said max timidly. All eye turned to the grey building that all their battles had been in.  
"wow, this place gives me the creeps" Tyson said as they got off the bus. "coward" kai snapped an thumped him on the head. At the sound of the noise ray hissed liked a cat and Max yelped, clearly Tyson want the only one unnerved by this place. Kai stared at the building, it was indeed creepy. He glanced around, Tyson's singed hair caught his eye.  
"my bad" Dranzer said in hi masters head. "what !?, you did that !?" kai stammered back. "yup...well kinda, i did it threw you, you wanted to attack and so i did, we're deeply boned enough to attack with out our blade" the phoenix said. "what...for how long ?" kai asked. "since you asked Sally to marry you, she could probably do the same with Luna....but i wouldn't tell her that till shes given birth, she might just kill everyone, or hold us randsome for chocolate pudding" Dranzer snickered. Kai smirked but then frowned he felt like thy were being watched. "the are a lot of hidden cameras, something is wrong about all this Kai i feel it in my claws" Dranzer said. Kai felt it two, heat rose in hi chest and he felt like he might burn everything to the ground. However the boy kept hold of his temper "this get this over with" he said and walked inside. The cameras flowed them like eyes and in a raked room a man with long brown hair and black eyes smiled evil at another man with red eyes and purple hair, John and Boris shared the evil smirk.

Back home Sally lay on the sofa, she had ventured downstairs to be with her family. Tala sat on the floor, flicking through the TV channels. On the arm of the chair sat Clarie, who was brushing Sally's hair and babbling on in her motherly way. However sally's main focus was on Alexander. his purple eyes burned at her, making the girl feel nervous.  
"nothing to worry about, his just a little jealous of your relationship with kai and his wife" Luna frowned "that should worry me...shouldn't it ?" she said. "not really, he likes you and when Kai comes round to him, he'll lighten up to you....at least i think he will" the water phoenix said her beautiful feathers ruffled and she preened them back into place. "making yourself look good for old drumsticks" sally grinned. Luna glared at her "old drumsticks told me not to tell you what i was about to and now i wont...so rsssssp !!" she growled.  
Sally blinked "tell me !?" she demanded. "nope...nope,nope,nope and nope" Luna giggled. Sally pouted "fine i just wont talk to you" he grumbled. "fine by me...your going to be a bit busy for me soon anyhow" the water phoenix said in a more serious tone. Sally wondered what she meant. "don't worry i can take some of the pain away for you" Luna added. sally gasped, her face paled and she realised her trousers were wet.  
"oni-chan !" Sally exclaimed, blue eyes wide an fearful. Tala's head snapped round "what !?, What is it sis !?" he asked. Sally heart raced "either i just wet my self or well....ow fucking hell !" she trailed of as a huge contraction seized her. Tala almost screamed, his sister was giving birth. He felt a rush of emotion mainly a desire to protect his sister from everyone including those in the room but he calmed himself. Alexander who had been watching carefully got to his feet, he knew today would be the day he had seen it in the girls eyes. Sally's eyes had been soft, ready and sure, the same way his wife had looked the day Kai was born. The man quickly approached the girl and scooped her up in his arms making her yelp in surprise.  
"quick to the birthing room" Claire said practically jumping up and down with excitement. It had been decided the birth would happen at home, they had the money for the room, the equipment a midwife and this was safer than any hospital. The family were sure Boris and John would be watching them all.  
sally gritted her teeth, as she was dropped into the birthing pool. she didn't really know why she had chosen a water birth, it just seemed right. As the cooling water washed over her the girl heard the sweet voice of her bitbeast. "im here and i will do my best to help" she cooed. sally gulped and tears escaped, despite Luna's reassurance she was scared."i want Kai" she sniffed wrapping her arms around her form, almost naked the girl only wore a t-shoot making her feel even more vulnerable.  
"i'll go get him" Tala said and ran off before anyone could protest. The boy raced with the sped of a wolf towards the building, no human could run at a speed like this. "faster, we can go much faster" a vice growled in his head. "w..wol..wolborg !?" Tala exclaimed. "yes, yes, yes you finally hear me" the whit wolf howled. "now faster my pack brother faster !" the wolf panted. Tala smiled and ran at full pelt.  
The red haired boy reached the building, bursting through the door he ran down the corridor. "this way, this way, follow your nose brother" the white wolf yipped. In his mind Tala saw wolborg leaping ahead of him white fluffy tail wagging. The boy followed the icy spirit down a corridor and threw the final set of doors.  
Kai had just finished the lat battle the team had been a push over. The boy smirked he had beaten his opponent in one strike. A loud nose broke him from his gloating, Tala had burst into the scene "Kai....its Sally" the boy yelled. Kai nodded he didn't need to hear the rest, "everyone home now !" he ordered. the blade breakers obeyed.  
As they and Tala left, both John and Boris watched. "did you get everything !?" Boris asked. John nodded "we have enough data on them all, now we can create are won bitbeasts ones much stronger than the sacred four" he grinned manically as he remembered his own man made beast. Khaos the hyena had been powerful but with this amount of data the new creations would be unbeatable. "good finally we will have our revenge" Boris cackled insanely.


	13. birth

14 - birth

Sally cried out as another contraction seized her abdomen. she was couched in the water, her red hair plastered her head due to the sweat that spilled out of her. "where is kai....how can that ass hole be so slow" she growled through gritted teeth.  
Clari and Alexander exchanged looks, the girl was in a lot of pain. Claire patted Sally's face with a cool cloth, with no midwife available due to some the early arrival of the baby she and her husband were doing their best to be helpful. "your doing fine dear, don't worry he'll be here" she soothed Sally seemed to settle. "god...this hurts...i wish...owww" she groaned as the baby fought to escape.  
Alex tried to remember how he had got his wife threw this. The man reached out his hand and held the girls in his. "you just squeeze away when it hurts OK ?" he said. Sally bliked t him and nodded. The man had acted not a moment to soon as another much stronger contraction gripped her. Sally squeezed and let out a yell of pain. This was better than nothing but she needed her lover not his father.  
At that moment the door opened, kai stood in the doorway a strange red and gold glow surrounded him. "leave us" he said simply. Alexander and Claire exchanged looks, then looked at Sally the girl nodded and gave them a week smile. So the two left, on his way Kai's farther placed a hand on his sons shoulder "call us if you need us Kai" he said. Their purple eyes meet properly for the first time in years. "thank you..."Kai said before pulling away. Alexander and Claire watched as the door closed on them.  
sally gasped and panted, her ragged breathing worried Kai. The boy quickly walked over to the pool pulling off his cloths as he went. Then he climbed into the water with his lover. "im here now its OK" he soothed wrapping his arms around her form. Sally sighed into the older boys chest, closing her blue eyes. This still hurt like hell but his presence helped. She draped her arms over his shoulders and kai rocked her slowly. Sally opened one eye "why are you glowing...you look like some sort of human light bulb" she mumbled.  
Kai smirked "apparently, Ive boned with Dranzer" he said. Sally opened both eyes "bonded ?" she asked. kai nodded "i'll explain later...we need to focus right now" he whispered locking his eyes with hers. The blue sparkled with there old light as the purple smoulder back.  
The loving gaze was broken by yet another even stronger contraction. Sally whispered and began to cry. Kai placed a hand beneath her chin, tilting her head back up to face him. "focus kitten" he soothed. The girl gulped and looked her gaze back to his.  
Her lovers body still glowed in the reddish gold light. "im here, you have noting to worry about, don't be scared and don't cry" he said using his husky tone he pulled Sally closer. Sally just nodded her eyes widened as the glow around her lover became more intense.  
Another contraction made the girl flinch, she wanted to cry out but her body wouldn't let her. "im here to" Luna whispered. sally felt the water flow around her in a spiral. The heat from Kai's body made the water warm and comfortable. Sally felt odd as another contraction took hold, it was dim in comparison to all the others. She looked at her own body, like Kai's it was faintly glowing. The blue/green light ebbed off her. She finally felt peaceful.  
Kai smiled and lent down resting his fore head on hers breathing her sweet sent in. "thats right kitten," he whispered. "as long as us four stick together will be alright, we will always be safe" Dranzers voice echoed in his head.  
Sally could smell Kai's musky smell as he held her. Another contraction strongest so far. sally only gave a small yelp. Kai's eyes smoldered at her "Dranzer i need a little more of your power" he said. Dranzer responded and Kai's body glowed even more and a set of red and gold wings appeared on his back. kai smiled and wrapped his wings around them both. "just hang in there a little longer my love" he purred.  
Sally signed as the boys warmth filled her aching body. "his right they are almost here !" Luna exclaimed and the water caressed her body urging her on. "thank god....wait a minute they !?" sally panted eyes wide. "yes they ! now push...hard the first is ready" Luna cried. Sally shook herself of her shock and pushed with all her might.  
Kai placed his hands on his lovers hips as if to help her push. Sally was out of breath but they were holding off most of the pain. Kai had to hold it all in as it was some of it was transferred to himself, him Dranzer and Luna all took their fair share. He kept his eyes locked with Sally's to keep his mind off it.  
Sally grunted, this seemed impossible. She pushed harder, "you can do it" both Kai and Luna urged. The young mother nodded and with one last huge push came a wave of relief. Sally and Kai gasped. "mom dad get in here !" Kai yelled and immediately his parents returned.  
Madness ensued as the baby was detached, washed and wrapped in a bundle into a fluffy towel before being taken out the room. Kai's eyes didn't leave sally they widened as her form gave another huge heave. "another one !?" he heard his mother shout. His lover gave another might push and then another baby was rescued from the pool. Sally sighed and closed her eyes falling against Kai's chest in a dead faint. The energy from Luna and Dranzer faded as both of them were also exhausted. Kai pulled Sally out of the water holding her bride style. His farther reappeared with another fluff towel and Kai and Alexander both helped to wrap Sally up in it. "you should put her to bed" Alexander began. "no...i want...want to see them, i want to see my boys" Sally mumbled.  
"how did she know" Alexander exclaimed. "shes a mother, we always know" Claire beamed as she came in. In her arms were to small bundles of joy. Both had a full head of hair and bight alert eyes. One was the perfect image of his father, two tone blue hair and purple eyes. The other also had his fathers eyes but his mothers hair. The two linked cutely at their parents. Sally smiled widely "there so cute" she beamed and the two boys gurgled up at her in delight.  
Kai smirked at his lover as she fussed over the babies from his arms, her eyes dropped and she yawned but still she held their little hands. Finally the girl lent back into his chest "i cant believe that we made them" she sighed. "well we did...." kai began trailing off as he noticed his lover was in fact asleep.  
Kai grinned "congrats son" Alexander said also smiling. "thanks...dad" the boy muttered. He still had Sally in his arms but his farther got the hint and took her from him so he could take his children. Kai held both boys to his chest. "they need names" Clarie sighed as she cooed over the two. Kai nodded and turned to his future wife, however sally was still asleep. "we'll pick when shes awake" he smirked.  
As kai stifled a yawn, the babies mimicked. "right bed the lot of you" alexander said gruffly. Kai scowled but didn't argue. He carried his sons to his room, his dad carried Sally. Kai tucked the boys side by side in the cot and the red head cuddled upto the blue head, both yawned and began to sleep. Kai watched them for a while, he turned to find he had been left alone with his small family. The boy yawned and stretched, then he climbed into his bed with Sally. He cuddled close to her "i love you" he whispered in her ear. "love you to" came a sleepy mumble.


	14. still in love

15 - still in love

The Hiwatari mansion was a bustle of activity, due to the fact of two new members to the family. Sally sat with one of these members balanced on her knee. The little boy was just a few months old, his name was Kyo. The boy had a mess of red and black hair and bright violet eyes just like his fathers. Sally smiled down at the boy, who giggled as his uncle tickled his underarms.  
"hey cutie'" Tala said, fussing over his nephew. Kyo gurgled back, although he was only a baby it was clear to see that he would resemble his mother in personality. Little Kyo smiled and laughed all day. Tala was happy that Sally and Kai had such a blessing but with babies at nearly a year old, he knew that the two love birds were tired and wanted to have their own space. Soon they would be married and move away despite the fact Boris and john were still on the run.  
Tala sighed, he felt uneasy with the upcoming separation from his sister, he had enough money of his home to live close to them but still he felt sad. "are you sure about moving sis" he asked for the hundredth time. Sally turned to him her blue eyes in a slight frown. "yes Tala im sure, its what me and Kai really want, we cant all live here forever" she said. Sally smiled at her brothers and ruffled his hair affectionately. "don't worry everything will be fine" she said. Tala nodded solemnly, he knew just what gave Sally such confidence, she had gone through a lot of changes, they all had. In the months past each of the Bladebreakers and himself and Sally had gone through a merging process with their bit beasts.  
Merging was a rare occurrence and completely unheard o on this magnitude. Only bladers with the strongest bonds to their beasts could do it and each showed its self in different ways. With Tala, it gave him great speed. The boy could run like the wind and his senses were sharper, more like a wolfs than a humans. He had keen ears, eyes and nose. He could freeze things at a single touch and also seemed to know when danger was near.  
The others also received such gifts. Max looked normal but he seemed to have some sort of shield creating ability. The boy could create invisible wall to defend himself and others, though he was still new to this Max seemed to have a lot of fun using his powers to play tricks on people. Tala had walked into the invisible traps three times in just that day alone. Max could also control water in small amounts. Ray also had new powers, he had always looked cat-like but now he was even more so, sharper teeth and pointer ears. Ray like a cat could see in the darkest of lights. He had a habit of hissing when angry and purring when happy and he always landed on his feet. As Sally had proven on several times by pushing him out of windows, just to make sure the neko-gins confidence was well placed. The neko-gin could also create lighting which always made thing interesting at night, Ray liked to entertain them with fantastic lighting displays, which always caused the two resident babies to coo and laugh in delight.  
Tyson also seemed to be having fun with his power, his body had become leaner, he healed qicker than normal people. This was hany as he aggravated and he could created blasts of wind at will. The boy had used this on everyone but Sally and of corse Kai though both could equally reataliate. Sally initially struggled with her new powers after the birth she had been to exhausted and busy to give them much attention. However as time past and the girl settled she found that she could control water to the extent were she could even make it rain. She also had much sharper vision and hearing. However none of them compared to Kai, the boy was fully merged with Dranzer. In fact he didn't even need to be blading to summon the phoenix he could call out the bitbeast whenever he wanted. He could not only control fire but create it out of thine air and when he wanted to he could use Dranzer's power to fly short distances, though he semmed to prefere walking.. Tala looked over to where the boy was currently, outside with Ray and the other baby. He could help feeling hat Kai was probably hiding more powers from them.

Outside Kai and Ray sat with baby Gou in between them. The little boy was the exact image of his farther, right down to the grouchy nature and slightly evil smirk. The boy was smirking at this precise moment, his purple eyes on Ray's long pony tail.  
Ray hissed and his hair stood on end as Gou pulled at his raven coloured locks. "ow, stop that you little ...."he growled. Kai chuckled and detached his son from Ray. "Gou, how many time do i have to tell you ?....don't pull the cat's tail" he said smirking.  
Gou sat back down and blinked at him. Then using his mothers innocent face, he blinked at Ray. "s..soooie" he managed to say. Gou although under a year old had started trying to talk and could walk on his own, although he never got more than three steps with out falling over and most people didn't understand his baby language. However Ray got the point "thats OK little guy" he said ruffling the boys hair.  
Gou then gave a very Kai-like glared and pulled himself out ot the neko-gins way and onto his fathers lap. "dom tat" he said to Kai. The boy chuckled and nodded in agreement "yes, dame cat !" he laughed. Ray scowled at his former team captain. "if you and your son are going to make fun of me, well maybe i should just go" he grumbled. Kai smiled t his freind "OK OK...we'll be good wont we Gou ?" he said. Gou just blinked at Ray whilst cuddling into his fathers stomach. "so then what did you bring me out here for ?" Ray asked keeping is eye on mini Kai. "well as you know, in a few months me and Sally will be married and out of here and...well...i was wondering would you like to be my best man at the wedding ?" Kai said somewhat nervously.  
Ray blinked his amber eyes at Kai from under his black bangs. "me ?....really !?". Kai nodded as he tried to detach Gou from his stomach, the boy had an iron grip that was making it hard to breath. Ray tickled the baby boy, Gou squealed and pulled himself even further from the cat glaring at him even harder. Ray grinned at him and turned back to Kai "sure, I'll do it Kai, can i ask you why you picked me and one one of the others ?" he asked. Kai felt his face grow a little hot and he knew he was flushing. He still hated any kind of embarrassment. "because your my best freind you stupid bastard !" he snapped. Gou blinked up at his dad them looked to Ray " stooipid bestad" he managed to garble. Kai's purple eyes widened and he stared at horror at his son, one hand flying up onto his mouth. Ray however laughed so hard he fell off the beach and onto the floor.  
"wow sounds like fun out here" came a voice. Kai's head snapped round as Sally approached. Ray watched in amusement as Kai did his usual cheek of the girl, his eyes ran over both her and Kyo checking they were happy, health and safe. AS Sally sat down Kai wrapped one arm around his lover, stating quite plainly that she was his. "hello kitten" he whispered in the girls ear. Purple eyes studing her and Kyo, the orbs filled with love and protection.  
"hey love" Sally smiled kissing the mans cheek. "and hello Gou" she giggled as the boy dragged himself onto her lap, still glaring at Ray for attacking him. "ma, tat meen" he said simply. Sally laughed "Ray don't tease my son" she said. Ray grinned back "sorry little man" he said once again ruffling Gou's hair and getting another little scowl. "his just like his daddy anit he ?" the neko-gin laughed. Everyone joined in and recived the same cross face from the little boy, Gou prometly bonked his brother on the head with his tiny fist as Kyo giggled at him.  
Kyo who was also on his mothers lap decided a swap seemed like a good idea, as his brothers mood was grumpy he raised his arms and said the only word he knew how to say. "up" he stated to his farther. Kai obeyed and pulled his younger son into his arms, Gou was bigger and more of a handful than this one. Kyo was way easier to please. A cuddle an some tickling and he became putty. He was very much like his mother really. Kyo snugled closer to his farther "up, up" he laughed, meaning give me more attention. Gou glared and stuck his little thumb in his mouth and lent against Sally stomach.  
Ray watched the little family and realised he should go. "catch ya later guys me and Tala are going to go train" he said as he left. The proud parents waved him off and the neko-gin went to go find his wolf-like freind, intent on bulling the boy into creating snow.  
Sally gave a content sigh and snuggle into Kai's shoulder. Kai watched her carefully, he love he more and more every day and every day he grew frustrated that he didn't have her all to himself yet. He wanted to marry her, to take there family to somewhere safe. Sure he liked it here, he got on with his mom. He and his farther were making slow progress and he liked being with his friends. He would miss them all but he wanted to move on. He had recently been working with his father at a beyblade development and sales center and actually enjoyed it there. He had decided it was a good way to support his family and what was more when the children were older, Alexander had promised sally could come work there to. they would never be separated. Kai smirked he liked that idea.  
His eyes traveled over her form. She was still little barley even 5ft in height where as he was almost 6ft but he liked that. Her eyes were bright sparkling blue like the sea on a sunny day. Her red and black hair now reached at her waist. She had slim arms and tummy but curvy hips and thies and she was buster than when they had first gotten together but hat was a unexpected perk of having babies. "pervert" Dranzer said in his head. "im allowed to be" kai replied smirking.  
Sally notice Kai's smirk, she smiled as she watched Kyo snuggle up against his farther chest. She watched as Kai hugged the boy back and kissed the top of his head Kyo laughed in pure delight, the little boy loved any kind of affection. Gou sat more quietly on her lap staring intently at her,in a similar fashion to his farther. Sally smiled and held his little hand in hers, Gou squeezed back and gave a happy smiled before curling up against her. He was certainly his fathers son, often frowning but hidden under that was a awkard smile and like Kai he secretly liked affection. Sally stroaked the top of Gou's head ruffling his hair, unlike ray she got a smile rather than a frown.  
Sally turned to Kai and gave him another kiss on the cheek. The boy was caught by surprise and blushed a little before kissing her back. The two inched closer, there children sat cuddled closely to them. Kyo yawned loudly "up" he mumbled sleepily. Sally smiled "im guessing that means he wants to go to bed" she whispered stroking the boys face gently. Kyo smiled sleepily and closed his eyes as he his farther pulled him into his arms. "i'll take him to bed" he said.  
Gou blinked and looked between his parents, once again giving taking a try "no" he said pouting and folding his arms across his chest. Sally sweet dropped. "i was wondering when he would try that one" she mumbled. "Kai did you have to go put all your..Kainess into him" she added, kai smirked, he lent down and breathed in the girls ear "i though you liked me like this" he said using that husky tone of his.  
sally flushed and began to babble nonsense. Gou laughed but then yawned and grabbed hold of his mothers t-shirt. He pulled himself upright so she was now standing on her lap, he stared intently at her with his purple eyes. "i wan go bid ow" he stated. Sally smiled "oh, now you want to go to bed" she chuckled. Kai smiled as he and his future bride carried their two sleepy soldiers to bed. Both Gou and Kyo still slept in cots on the other side of their room, though now they both had their own as Gou was rather fond of climbing and biting on his brother.  
Sally got Gou tucked in under his red blanket and handed him, his teddy. A fluffy black wolf "doogy" as Gou called it. Gou smiled and pulled it close to him, chewing on one of its ears and blinking up at her. Sally smiled softly at him, her eyes shining with motherly affection. Kai watched for a second and then tucked Kyo under his purple blanket and watched as the boy curled up to his own plushie, this one was a fluffy orange tiger. Approperatly called RayRay. The two boys had gotten the presents from the neko-gin and Tala, though Ray was the only one of them who had named the teddy after himself.  
The babies, continued to blink up at there parents. sally soothed Gou bu soaking his hair, face and hands gently. Kai watched in wonder as Gou drifted off to sleep, relaxed by his mothers touches. He mimicked the action on Kyo but only caused the boy to giggle and squirm. Sally smiled "no that don't work on him....you know you need to sing to him, you know that" she said nudging Kai in the ribs playfully. Kai flushed "i don't sing, you know that. ...If i sang to him he would probably cry" he grumbled. "actually, you would probally sound quite nce if you tried, you are pary phoenix after all" Dranzer said in his head. "yuk...i dont do singing" kai said simply a frown on his face.  
sally watched as her lover turned and walked away to their own bed. She avoided watching him get undressed it always made her heart race. Instead she bent down and lent over Kyo's cot. Then Sally began to sing, very quietly in Russian.

"close your eyes, dream away you have had such a big day rest your head, you don't need to fear your mum and dad will always be here"

Kai climbed into bed, wearing nothing but his boxers as Sally had seen everything anyway. He listened to the lullaby, he vaguely remember his mom and Dad singing him to sleep when he was sad or unwell. As his purple eye watched his lover, he couldnt of been more proud. She was fantastic as a mom, and he was doing better than he thought he would too. Kai smiled and continued to listen to the lullaby. His lover had developed a soft, gentle, soothing singing voice since she had become merged with luna.

"we will love you forever you know you don't have to worry that we will go so rest your head now and be prepared because you have another great day ahead"

Kyo yawned and closed his purple eyes, settled by the sweet sound of his moms voice and comforting words. Sally smiled and kissed the heads of both her boys. She turned around and went to her own bed, pulling herself out of her tattered jeans and baggy t--shirt. She pulled herself in next to Kai. "we're doing a good job arnt we ?" she whispered to him. Kai turned to her smiling "yeah, we are" he replied running his eyes over the girls pretty face. The with one swift movement he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her sweet sent.  
Sally curled closer to kai, enjoying the fact he wanted her so much. She traced her fingers lightly over the muscles of his chest, receiving a gentle moan in her ear. "don't do that kitten, you know what that dose to me" the boy said. Sally giggled. She knew full well but they hadn't done anything like this in a long time, she needed him. Sally continued her action moving her hand in a southerly direction. His musky sent was to blame, that and the fact he was so handsome.  
Kai moaned, he garbed sally's hand and glared at the younger girl. "there are babies in the room" he growled. Sally frowned at him. "spoil sport" he mumbled. Kai continue to glare at Sally. He wanted her but they were parents now they needed to be responsible but as her blue eyes locked with his, Kai felt the need to. Sally sighed as kai finally released her hand from his own iron grip, she rubbed her now sore wrist and watched as he reached over and turned on the baby monitor. "why are you doing that !?" she asked confused we're in here" she added. kai smiled at her and grabbed the other monitor. "not for long" he said his voice deep and husky. sally gasped as he scooped her up in is arms. "we are we going !?" she asked in surprise.  
Kai studied his lover for a second. "we are going to the first spare room we can find...there i will give you exactly want you need" he purred, eyes smoldering. Sally flushed red. Kai smirked and carried out the girl, once outside the door he bumped into Tala. "here take this, keep and eye on them for us" he said handing the red head the baby monitor. Tala blinked and watched their half naked forms disappear down the hall and decided just to obey.

\wow the song was well cheesy lol, Kai and Sally are still very attracted to eachother. I named Gou, Gou beacuse that wa the name of Kai's son in the beyblade manga. I got the name Kyo from an anime called fruits basket, he was my fav character. anyways comments please/


	15. separation

16 - separation

sally's heart raced at full pelt, her blue eyes were wide with fear. "calm down sis" tala chuckled. the girl turned on him "bite me" she grumbled. tala smiled and tucked a lose strand of the girls hair into place. "why are you so nervous ?" he asked. "im getting married, jack ass !" sally snapped.  
a young woman bustled around the two, trying her best to make the fidgeting girl look like a bride. sally's long hair had been styled and piled on top of her head into a curly mountain, decorated with tiny flowers and beads. her lips were glossed pink and she had light blue eye shadow, which matched her eyes. the dress itself was a typical white piece, the corset fitted tightly around her bust and waist, the were sparkling blue gems sown into it. the skirt was ruffled with light blue lace in between each bit, a split in the side traveled up stopping at her thei. in her hands she carried a bunch or ed and blue flowers and on her feet she wore white high heals.  
sally frowned at herself in the mirror, she felt uncomfortable. "i look like a girl" she mumbled. tala sweet dropped, "well that is the general idea, now pleas stay still i need to make a few more adjustments" the helper snapped. sally glared at her, if she had it her way she would smack that bitch state in the face. the girl sighed realising that if she even attempted that she would fall over, in this outfit even walking seemed daunting.  
tala watched over his sister at a short distance, next to him sat kyo and gou. both boys were dressed in formal outfits, gou in a miniature black tux and red tie. kyo wore a blue tux and a purple bow tie, they had both fussed about the dress code almost as much as their mother. the boys watched her carefully "mom looks pretty" gou said staring at her with his purple eyes. "mama, alway preety" kyo added, he still couldnt talk as clearly as his brother but he got by. "oooh there so cute" the helper said pinching gou's cheek.  
gou glared at this stranger and pulled away, climbing up onto his uncles back far out her reach. tala laughed "you would be much better off with kyo, his the friendly one" he said. the women blinked up at the man before ruffling kyo's hair. kyo laughed delighted as always at anything remotely affectionate.  
tala had grown much taller in the last few months he was the tallest out of the bunch standing at 6.4 ft, he dwarfed everyone. his blue eyes held a icy glow in them. he was lean but non the less toned and he always seemed alert, ready for action. even if the action was just looking after two tiny tear aways.  
the boy turned to smiled at his sister, she smiled weakly back. "i hope, kai is doing better than me" she mumbled tala laughed "im sure tyson and ray are helping him out" he chuckled.

"tyson would you try and get that in your mouth" max scowled, watching the navy haired boy stuff a candy bar in his fat gob. "kai said, we need to stay clean" the blond boy added. "yeah yeah yeah....i cant believe he kicked out us and let ray stay" tyson said spitting out food as he talked. "well ray is his best man and we were being kind of loud...by we i mean you" max laughed. the two had enjoyed teasing there captain but had taken it to far when they knocked kai down with their rough housing. "yeah, thats another thing ! why ray !?....why not me ?, in fact why this girl, i know kai got her up the duff and everything but i really don't see this lasting, i mean their...tyson never finished his sentence as his suit abruptly caught fire. kai stood in the door way, he wore the most angry expression imaginable. "get out !" he snarled, voice colder than anyone had ever heard it.  
tyson scowled "fine....i knew you would ditch us sooner or later, first me then your push the others away too....that girl ruined everything" he said voice trebling with anger and fear. "out now !" kai roared and the former champion stalked off.  
kai glared daggers after tyson. "i don't believe him..."he snapped angry now. max looked equally "his been like it for days, its like his jealous or something" he said. ray nodded "he'll lighten up, you know what his like.....now lets get you to your bride" the neko-gin smiled. kai nodded and flowed his two remaining members to the chapel.  
the wedding was held in a huge gothic style building, covered in ivy and climbing roses, the hall the event was in had beautiful hardwood floors ad marble arch ways and walls. rose petals were trailed over the floor, people sat on oak benches. kai's , max's, ray's families were all present. mr dickinson and a number of other blading big shots were there, the white tigers, all stars, demolition boys and other teams were also present. kai smirked, he didn't realise just how many people had been invited. his mother waved at him and came running forward followed by his farther. "ok kai you look so handsome...i cant believe you all grown up" clarie said tears in her eyes. kai toward over his mum and it looked funny as he gave her an awkward cuddle. "don't cry mum"he chuckled. alexander grinned and wrapped his arms around them both, this made kai feel awkward but he didn't pull away. kai closed is purple eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
then the music started and everyone jumped to there positions. ray stood by kai's side, holding the two golden rings. he grinned at his captain "here comes the bride" he whispered. kai looked over his shoulder as sally walked down the aisle, arm in arm with tala. without a farther, sally had only her brother to give her away. kai looked past them to see his children toddling behind there mother, doing the job a bridesmaid would do. the boys smiled at him, each holding tightly to the beautiful dress she wore. kyo waved and gou just kept his serous face on determined to do a good job.  
sally flicked her blue eys over her lover, kai wore a fitted dark blue suit, white shirt, red tie, in his ear he had a sparkling red stud that sally had brought him and matching cuff links. he looked amazing her breath caught as she came level with him. the two locked eyes, sparkling blue and smoldering purple. "you look stunning" kai breathed. sally flushed "so do you..now lets do this i want to get out this dress" she grumbled. kai chuckled, he wanted her out of that dress to but he decide not to tell her that just yet.  
he smiled as sally repeated her vows to him. "i promise to love, honor and obey, you kai hiwatari for as long as we both shall live" she said still blushing. kyo and gou blinked up at them cutey. kai smirked he liked the obey part but he decide to bring that up later too.  
sally looked to kai, feeling shy for the first time in ages. she watched as kai smirked for some unknown reason and began his vows. "i promise to love, protect and treasure, i promise to keep you and our family safe and happy and i will do my very best to keep these promise for as long as we both shall live" he said his voice deep and husky, purple eyes burning. sally gulped, she could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"the rings please" came voice and sally was faintly aware of ray handing the golden bands to kai, she felt her lover hold her hand and slip the ring gently on. she mimicked the action for him, it had finally happened they were whole. "you may no kis.." the vicar didn't even finish the sentence before kai's lips found hers. the room went wild, cheers echoed off the walls as people celebrated for the two teenagers.

later.  
the cake had been cut, the party was over, everyone was exhausted. kai was carrying gou on his back and sally had a tight hold of kyo. "im gonna miss them..." the bride said sadly. "its only for he weekend, we need to have some kind of honey moon" kai said, smiling gently. sally nodded i guess...where are we going ?" she asked. kai's smile changed to a smirk "well now, thats a surprise" we purred in her ear, sally flushed and began to babble nonsense, causing kyo to giggle sleepy at her.  
"aw, my poor boys" sally smiled holding kyo close to her chest, gou glared at his younger sibling. "hug" h said simply, kai smiled and pulled the boy off his shoulders an into a tight hug. gou smiled gratefully. "we should get them to ray and tala, we'll be late if we don't hurry up" kai said as the boy snuggled. he d really want to be apart from them either but he wanted to have his new bride to himself, just for a day or so.  
at that moment the two said boys appeared. tala and ray were going to have the role as mum and dad for the next two days. sally sighed and reluctantly handed over kyo to tala, the little boy blinked at his mother. "ma ?..." he squeaked. "mommy going away for a few days" sally said trying her best to look strong. kyo continued to blink at her. kai handed gou to ray, immediately the little boy began to pull the neko-gins raven colored hair. "tigger gose grrrrr" he chanted as ray growled. "take care of them..." kai said firmly.  
"don't worry guys, you two go have fun" tala grinned a kyo cuddled upto him. he knew gou would be his usual boisterous self but kyo might be upset. he needed to get them going before sally and kai changed their minds. kai nodded and took sally's hand in his. "come on kitten" he said pulling her towards their car. sally followed all the time looking over her shoulder at her boys. ray, tala, gou and kyo all waved at her, why did she feel so worried about leaving them ?. why.  
kai climbed into the black limo, pulling sally with him. two days, he had her to himself for two days and then they would go home to their children, to their new home. kai had already found a perfect house, one with lots of room for his family.  
the car drove off and the two newly weds heard their friends calling goodbye. kai's eyes flicked to sally. the girl now wore normal cloths, black jeans, tatty red sneakers, purple tank top and black hooded jacket. kai smirked, he partly wished she was still in her dress. kai lent over to his lover, curling his fingers under her chin and tilting her face to his.  
sally blinked up at kai, her skin felt hot at his touch and she blushed. "my blushing bride" kai chuckled and kissed her lips lightly. "im so glad your final mine" he added. sally frowned and poked his ribs, "silly kai, ive always been yours" she teased. kai smirked "yes but now its official" he said and kissed her sot lips. sally gasped as kai pinned her to the back set, he had her wrist in one of his large hands. she blushed as he kissed he neck. "kai can you at least wait till we get to where ever we're going ?" she managed to gasp. kai pulled back and scowled "fine....piss on my fireworks why don't ya" he teased folding his arms over his chest, sally smiled and kissed his cheek "good boy" she giggled.  
kai felt his cheeks flush, he didn't plan on being a good boy much longer. he watched as sally scrambled to look out the window. "where are we going !?" she asked. kai chuckled, he laughed more today than he ever had done in his life. it was one of the best days of his life, comparing to the birth of his children and his fist kiss with sally. "i told you its a surprise" he said pulling her into his chest. "now settle down kitten,we'll be there soon" he soothed. Sally smiled and curled against him "ok" she said simply. The two were so blissfully happy, they thought nothing could go wrong, nothing bad could happen. They didnt know how wrong they were.


End file.
